My Account of Season 5
by Luke'sGirl
Summary: This what I think should have happened is season 5. It is a LL. This story is rated T, but there is M content, there are warnings. PLease read and review.
1. Chapters 1 through 10

**Chapter 1 ARE WE DATING?**

I don't own any characters, too bad.

This story, takes place during Raincoats and Recipes, just some Lorelai thoughts. Then in following chapters, my idea of what happens in the L/L relationship. I will use some of the same scenes, ideas, and some of the same dialog from the show.

She walked into the inn, her inn, The Dragonfly Inn. She owned the Dragonfly Inn, well with help from Sookie, Tom, Starshallow, but most importantly Luke. Luke had loaned her $30,000 at the drop of a hat, no questions asked. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't have her dream of this Inn.

She realized that all of her thoughts always came back to Luke, who feeds her, keeps her in coffee, fixes her house, helps with everything including Rory, befriends her, and accepts her for who she is.

As Lorelai was doing her final run around before the guest of the test run arrived, her thoughts lead back to Luke. _Luke he as always been there, if it weren't for him I wouldn't be here today. He does everything, anything I need, like just give $30,000 to me, and like the time he checked out Independence Inn's kitchen after the fire. He did parade that nice butt around, I wonder if he has a nice chest, arms... whoa I can't be thinking about him like that, he's my friend. My built, strong, sexy, what sexy, no no no Lorelai, he is your friend. Well your friend that I might possibly be dating. _

"The guest are arriving, I repeat the guest are arriving." Michel's voice rang through her walky-talky, announcing the arrival of the first guest to stay at the Dragonfly. That sound drew her from her Luke thoughts into the real world.

_Okay most of the guest are checked in, accept Luke, wait, there he is walking towards me, with something in his hand. What is that that he is holding? (As she is walking to him) He is holding flowers, pretty flowers._

"Hi you came." _Way to state the obvious Lorelai_

"Sure. I RSVP'd." _Well it's true._

"Oh." _Man, I'm nervous. Why am I nervous? It's just Luke. Yeah just Luke_.

"Here these are for you – a little congratulation." _I hope she likes these._

"Oh my God, they're beautiful. Thank you. I was – um...well, okay, so, we should get you all, uh, checked in. And that's…over there." _Okay Lorelai, this is getting ridiculous! Quit stuttering damn it, your making yourself look like a fool!_

"You okay." _Is she nervous, she is still gorgeous, even when she is nervous?_

"Oh, God, yeah. Me? I'm totally fine." THUMP she walks into the door. "Oh" _Way to go, you just ran into a door, you idiot._

"Lorelai." _She just hit the door, ha-ha, I hope she's okay, ha-ha. _THUMP and she hits her head again.

"Oh, God, Um, I'm fine. No problem. Uh that was your door, so you could just follow that on up…and we'll see you at dinner. Rory?" _OMG, I'm an idiot, hitting the same door twice. Because of Luke, come on, it's Luke. What is wrong with me? Oh I know, because I just figured out that I might be dating him. That could do it._

"Are you sure you're okay?" _I hope she's okay, but that was funny ha-ha._

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine. It's like the third time I've did that today. It's a bit. We're going to be the comedy inn. We finally found our theme. So you've got your key, and, uh, b-b-bye." She turns to Rory. "I've locked you in before, and I will do it again." _I am so stupid. I can't talk or walk when I'm around him. Geeze! And in front of Rory no less._

CUT TO DINNER

Right after the scene at Luke's table.

_My God he is so cute, just starring at his salad, poor Luke. Am I dating him, this is going to kill me. I mean we danced at the wedding, and it was a great dance. I loved being in his arms, it felt so comforting, safe, and, and just... right, I guess, yeah right in his arms. Then the walk home, there was a moment, I can't describe it, but it was there. And then he asked me out on a date. It sounds like dating, but it is Luke. It's Luke who makes me run into things, I'm going to die soon, if I keep running into things after I speak to him, or even just look at him._

CUT TO RIGHT AFTER LORELAI SEE JASON

_He is so stupid; I said it is over, so it's over. It goes in one ear and out the other. He is so dense, I don't want to be with him, I want o be with Luke... whoa do I want to be with Luke. He is my friend, coffee supplier, just my everything, my world practically revolves around him, and plus he is very very VERY good looking. So yeah, I wan to be with Luke. I want to be with Luke. I WANT TO BE WITH LUKE! OMG I want to be with Luke! Wait… does he want to be with me? Oh I hope so!_

CUT TO THE FIGHT SCENE WITH LUKE AND LORELAI

"Well just calm down!" _Boy is he angry, I can't lose him for two months like before, and I hope he doesn't stay angry._

"Aw, I don't want to calm down! I did everything right! I did exactly what the book said!" _Breathe man you don't want to scare her. Aw hell I'm to mad to care right now._

"The book!" _What the hell is he talking about?_

"I thought we were on track, but now you're standing there looking' at me like I'm crazy!" _I am crazy._

"I'm not looking at you like you're crazy!" _Even though you're starting to scare me._

"You know the last time I bought flowers for someone? Never that's when! Very easy stat to remember!" _Okay calm down now Luke, get a hold of yourself!_ (I'm sorry, but I have to do it… DIRTY!)

"I loved the flowers!" _They were beautiful._

"And after the wedding, there was a moment. I thought there was a moment." _Now I sound like an idiot, talking about moments she probably didn't feel._

"There was, there was a moment." _Good he felt it too._

Luke stares at Lorelai, and then moves toward her.

"What are you doing?" _What is he doing?_

"Will you just stand still?" _Will she just stand still?_

And they kiss. A short kiss, but packed full of meaning.

They break apart, and then Lorelai leans back in.

"What are you doing?" _Is she going to kiss me or slap me? I hope for option 1._

"Will you just stand still?" _Ha-ha how do you like that one? I think this means we're dating! Finally!_

And then they kiss again, longer than the first, but just as passionate, if not more. They pull apart, and look for a sign to lean in again. Then they do…

**Chapter 2 WOW**

This is just a continuation of "Are We Dating" I might use some storylines and quotes from the real show. I LOVE L/L stories

"AHHHHH!"

They break apart wonder WHAT THE HELL! Then they see Kirk running down the stairs of the Dragonfly and heading straight for them.

"AHHHHHH! They're after me! AHHHH! HELP ME!"

_Damn now I have to go chase Kirk and leave a beautiful, panting, swollen lip, slightly ravished Lorelai here, to follow a naked Kirk! What have I done to deserve this?_

"I'll be right back." Luke said slightly groaning in hoar before he was off after a naked Kirk.

Lorelai just stood there for a minute wondering what just happened_. She had kissed Luke, not only once or twice, but three time. Dang he was a good kisser, too. Top notch, Olympic kissing! He should have awards for his great skill in the art of kissing. I wonder what else he could do with that mouth. How good would it feel on my neck, ear, shoulder, chest, breast, abdomen, navel, down even farther to my…my… WOAH Lorelai don't get ahead of yourself. You just kissed him that's it, but they were wonderful, great, need to be repeated kisses. I wonder what he is doing right now, and why did he have to follow Kirk, a naked Kirk at that?_

**At the same moment in the town square.**

"Kirk get down NOW!"

"No"

"Please just get down; I will give you free breakfast tomorrow." Luke was exhausted by this time. He had chase Kirk around the square 3 time, and now he was trying to get him off the top of the gazebo.

"Free breakfast for a week and promise me that you are not working for the assassins or that they are not hiding behind a tree."

"Kirk, there are no assassins, they all went home, your naked butt scared them away. How about free breakfast and lunch tomorrow?" Luke just wanted him down so he could get back to Lorelai and back to what they were doing just 10 minutes before. _Hurry up Kirk! I need to get back to the Inn and well back to Lorelai. Just hurry up PLEASE!_

"Okay, but are you sure that they all went home?"

"YES Kirk they are all gone!"

"Alright." With that Kirk finally started to climb down from the top of the gazebo, but not very gracefully. He fell and landed right on his butt.

"OOOWWW! Luke come help me my butt is broken!"

"Kirk Your butt is not broken get up and let's go." He was getting really annoyed at this point.

"Fine." Kirk got up, slowly, and groaning in "pain".

"Oh will you stop with your whining and let's go!"

**Back at the Dragonfly.**

Lorelai was sitting on the steps in a trance, just thinking. She heard some rustling in dark night ahead of her. And then…

"Damn it Kirk, what did you do that for?" Kirk had stepped on Luke's heel making him almost trip.

"Sorry Luke."

Lorelai just laughed when she heard this, and then covered her eyes real quick when they finally came into view, for Kirk was still nude.

"EEEEWWW, come on get him a blanket!"

**About thirty minutes later, just Luke and Lorelai in the living room at the inn. It is now around 11:30 and everyone is fast asleep in their nice and comfy beds.**

**They are sitting opposite each other, Luke in a chair, Lorelai on the couch.**

"Hey."

"Hi"

"So have fun chasing Kirk around town?" Lorelai was having trouble coming up with something to talk about.

"Listen Lorelai about earlier, I'm… I'm… I'm sorry, I shouldn't hav…"

"Luke don't be sorry, I liked it, I mean you're a great kisser, like world champion kisser." _Why is he sorry, he shouldn't be, unless he thought it was a mistake, I hope it wasn't a mistake._

"Really?" _Thank God, I was thinking she was going to hate me, but she doesn't, she actually liked it!_

"Yeah really."

"Okay."

"Hey Luke?"

"Yes Lorelai."

"You know, I wouldn't mind a repeat performance sometime in the near future."

"Lorelai just come here."

She moved over to his chair and sat sideways on his lap. They just stared at each other for a little while; both can't believe that they are here in this position. Then they met in a slow tender kiss. Careful to take time and explore each other. Luke was the first to deepen the kiss. He tilted his head a little and opened his mouth slightly. Running his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance, entrance she gladly granted. His tongue gently massaged hers. The kiss soon became heated, hands roamed. His ended up one in her hair, and the other on her butt, gently kneading it. Hers were on his chest and over his shoulder. When oxygen became a necessity they broke apart, panting.

"WOW!" Was all Luke could get out.

**CHAPTER 3 TRUST**

"Yeah… wow." She just looked at him and then leaned in for a second time.

This kiss was just as passionate as the others, but was hungrier. Her tongue probed his mouth almost instantly, exploring wildly. As their tongues dueled, his hands moved under her shirt and to the small of her back, making her moan at the new contact.

_WOAH, I just made her moan. Me Luke, made Lorelai moan, that can only be good._

His hands just went higher until they reached the edge of her lacy bra. She started to unbutton his shirt. She only got about 3 unbuttoned before he pulled away.

"We…can't…do this…" Luke stated breathlessly.

"Luke I…I…" Lorelai didn't understand. _What is wrong, I thought he wanted this._

"Lorelai, I want you to trust me, and doing… doing… well doing this here isn't the best way to earn your trust."

"Luke you're right, but…" She really didn't want to finish that question and sound too eager.

"But what?"

"But you want to keep doing this, just somewhere else right?" She hoped that she didn't sound too slutty, but she came this far and couldn't quit now. She needed to know what was hiding under the flannel, because it felt so good.

"Lorelai?" Luke wasn't sure what to say.

"What I'm asking is you still want us, you didn't stop to say that you didn't want us, and maybe that we could continue somewhere else?"

"Lorelai are you crazy? Of course I still want us, I just thought that we shouldn't be doing this here, in the living room of the inn, where anyone, and probably some one would walk in on us. And maybe we should slow down just a little."

"Yeah you're right again."

"I just want you to trust me, and doing this tonight wouldn't be very trustworthy." _Even though I'm gonna have a hard time _(Dirty!)_ going to bed alone now, and wish you were going with me._

"Luke, I will always trust you, ALWAYS. You are the only one I can always count on. No matter what we do, I will never stop trusting you. But it probably would be better if we did stop now."

"Yeah let's go to bed."

They got up and walked up the stairs hand-in-hand. When they go to Lorelai's door, he kissed her gently good-bye.

**CHAPTER 4 HAPPY**

**The next morning, Lorelai walked into the kitchen for her cup of coffee.**

"Hey Sookie."

"Good morning Lorelai, you look… happy this morning."

"Yeah, well I had a great night last night." _Yeah a GREAT night, too bad we stopped. Though it was probably best that we did or we would have done it right there in that chair. Luke is probably good on bed, no make that great in bed, I mean just take for example how well he kisses._ Lorelai, started grinning at the thought.

"It must have been a good night, the way you're smiling. You better tell me what happened and with details." Sookie demanded.

"Well…" she started in on last night at the part where Jason came in and into ALL the details.

Lorelai already had to tell the details to Rory last night, when she came to bed late. But telling Rory wasn't as fun, because she had to bar any explicit details that Rory didn't want or need to hear. Like how great his hands felt on her back, how soft his lips were, how his tongue knew exactly what to do, how to drive her crazy, and how hard he felt under her.

"Wow, I didn't think Luke was like that, I mean yeah when we all were younger he had girlfriends and they would all brag, but I always thought it was because we were teenagers we wouldn't know any better."

"No he is amazing, I mean I can't even describe how he made me feel, and it was only a few kisses… okay a make-out session." _He made me feel like the only women in the world, and I felt so safe in his arms like that. And his hands were so soft, how'd they get so soft, they always look so rough. Anyway they felt great on my body._

**Later that evening, around 9:30. Lorelai walks into the diner and sits at the counter. Luke is cleaning the counter.**

"Hey stranger."

"Hey."

"So you closing up?"

"Yeah, it's been a slow day."

"I didn't see you at all today."

"Yeah well I had to leave early and you had the inn full of people to deal with." _I missed her though._

"Well I'm here now." _Damn his arms look so muscular when he's cleaning the counter._

"Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime?" _Please say yes, oh please say yes._

"Sure, when?" _A date with Luke, that sounds fun._

"Are you free tomorrow, I have a nice place in mind?"

"No I'm going out with this hot guy I was kissing last night, he was a pretty good kisser, too." _What's he gonna do now?_

"What time is he picking you up?"

_What time, what time? Oh I know 7:oo. _"Oh around 7:00, but he won't tell me where we are going."

"Good. So you said he was a good kisser, huh?" _Well let's see where this goes, and maybe I'll see what see thinks of me._

"Oh yeah, his hands and lips were so soft, and he knew what to do with his tongue, too. We made out for a while, but he stopped 'cause he wanted me to trust him. But I think it was because if we didn't we would have done something were shouldn't have, or at least in an inappropriate place, but I'll tell you this, he is a large man, if you know what I mean? He was getting all hot and bothered by our little make-out session." _Ha ha that should get him. But at least it was true._

Luke was probably a good 30 different shades of red and all flustered after that comment.

_Oh two can play this game. _"Well see I had my own fun last night. See this beautiful woman was sitting on my lap, and we were kissing. But she was an awful kisser!"

"What!" _I'm not an awful kisser!_

"Oh so you think I was talking about you, huh?" _Ha ha look at her so angry._

"Very funny, very funny." _He is so mean. Playing a joke like that, after I called him a great kisser._

"I thought so." _It was funny, just the look on her face was priceless._

"But really how was I?" _Now he has me wondering._

"You were amazing, too great for words to describe."

"You old softy, but thank you." _He is so sweet._

"Good-Bye. I'll see you tomorrow Luke at 7:00."

**Chapter 5 PRE- DATE**

**The next day 6:55 pm. Gilmore's house.**

"RORY!"

"What dearest mother of mine?"

"I need help!" _What do I wear, this morning at the diner he told me that we were going a nice place, a some what casual, not too fancy at all._

"I all ready knew that." _Geeze why is she so nervous, it is just Luke. I like Luke, he is a nice guy for my mom. In love with her forever._

'Ha ha very funny, NOT. Now get up here and help me pick out an outfit." _Hurry up Rory. I don't have much time. What time is it anyway? _She glances at her fuzzy blue alarm clock and gasp.

"Ahh Rory hurry, I only have 5 minutes!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." _Geeze mom, you're a basket case._

When Rory enters her mom's room, she laughs at the image before her. Her mom is standing in her underwear, with her hair and make-up done, hands on hips, and surrounded by cloths everywhere.

"What are you laughing at? Get your skinny butt over here and help me pick out something to wear!" _Can't she see I need help right now._

"Alright, he said something not real casual, but not too fancy right?" Lorelai nodded "Okay then wear your black skirt with your low-cut blue shirt that brings out your eyes."

"Thank you Rory, I don't know what I would do with out you." She said as she got dressed.

"I'm not sure. Oh and I have a 3:00 class tomorrow, so I will head back about 2:00. I would like to see you before I leave, but with you dressed like that I might not see you for a week."

"Are you insinuating that you dressed me up like a slut?" _I don't look that slutty do I? Oh I hope not!_

"No, just that you look real nice, and Luke is gonna like it… a lot"

"Okay, I'm ready" DING DONG "And he has prefect timing."

Lorelai opens the door to see a baseball cap less head, and dressed in black slacks and a nice maroon button-up shirt. And boy did he look good.

"Hi." _WOW he looks good, I mean really good. That shirt shows his muscles real well and just wow._

"Hey you look… look amazing." He said while giving her a good look up and down, pausing a little too long on the low neck line and her legs. _She looks great. And those legs, wow, and that low neck line, what is she trying to do, kill me?_

"Thanks." _Okay quit checking me out and let's go. But I have to admit I kinda like him checking me out, it's cute to know he is just a man._

"Alright…um…let'…uh…go." _Good job Danes, sound like an idiot, you can't even say a simple sentence. But damn she looks good._

**6:45 Luke's Apartment**

Luke was standing in front of his mirror in his bathroom. _Alright I'm dressed, hair fixed decent. Man you can see my receding hairline, god I need my hat. Teeth brushed, cologne on, okay I'm ready to go. Come on Danes no need to be nervous, it's just Lorelai. Yeah Lorelai the women you have been in love with for eight years. It will be alright._

_Okay, I'm gonna pick her up, go out to eat, go to a movie, take her home, or see if see wants coffee if the date goes okay. Oh I hope it goes okay. I can't ruin it now, I've waited forever. _

Luke grabs his keys and is out the door. He can barely drive he is so nervous._ I wonder if she is as nervous as I am. Alright here we are, just go up and knock on the door, you can do it Danes. _He walks up the steps and then back down, and then back up again._ Here goes nothing._

DING DONG

_I hear steps, this is it. _The door opens, and standing in the doorway is Lorelai. _Wow she looks amazing._

"Hi."

"Hey you look…look amazing."

**They are in the truck about 5 minutes from Starshallow.**

"So…" _What do I talk about?_

"So…"

"Where are we going?"

"I already told you, it's a surprise." _Geeze she is consistent._

"But I don't like surprises Luke." She whined.

"I don't care." _God she is beautiful tonight._

There was another long silence. Not uncomfortable, but not quite comfortable either. They really didn't know what to do. They have been on dates before, just not with each other. It was weird for Luke, 'cause the woman of his dreams is going on a date with him. For Lorelai, she just wants to know what he is thinking. She wants to be on a date with him. She likes him a lot, but she is scared.

They drive like that for about five more minutes.

"Okay here we are." Luke announced. _I hope she likes this place. Buddy and Maize are like my family. I hope they don't scare her off._

Luke got out of the truck and went to open Lorelai's door.

"Thank you. Sniffy's Tavern, this place looks nice." _I like this, not some expensive fancy restaurant. This is going to be interesting, I wonder what date-Luke in like._

"Yeah. The people that own this place were good friends of my parents, practically second parents to me."

"Yeah! I get to meet your second parents. Thanks for bringing me here." _He can be so sweet some times. I love that he is letting me meet, well his parents pretty much._

"Alright let's go." _Let's get this over with. _ Luke starts to walk, but only gets one step before...

"Wait."

"Why." _Oh no what's wrong. She probably realized that she is on a date with me and is making a mistake. I should have known this was too going to be true._

"Oh Luke, it's nothing bad." She saw the worry on his face. _Poor Luke, I scared him. _"I just wanted to do this."

She steps towards him, and brushes her lips on his oh so lightly. When she pulls away she sees a small smirk on his face. They both lean in and their lips meet again. This time more intense. Lorelai runs his tongue along Luke's lower lip, then sucks on it gently to open his mouth slightly. Drawing a small groan for him. Lorelai smiled into the kiss, then probing her tongue into his open mouth, making herself moan and make goose bumps appear. Their tongues dueled, while their hands had moved.

Luke had one of his hands on the small of her back, gently rubbing it. The other at the base of her neck running his fingers through her curls. Lorelai had her hands around his waist running them up and down his back. As the kiss intensified even more, Lorelai moved her hands into Luke's back pockets, making him jump and pull away from the kiss.

"Sorry." She pulled her hands out. _Man he doesn't like his butt touched, make note of that._

But before she could get them all the way out, he caught her wrist and put them back in.

"No… don't …move 'em. You just startled me, that's all." He lowered his head and mumbled something else she couldn't under stand.

"What?"

"I uh kinda uh like it." He started to blush.

"Good, I might just keep them there forever. You do have a great butt, just so you know." _Thank God! He scared me there for a minute. Strike the previous note, Likes Butt Touched. Good 'cause I like touching it._

"Now that is not necessary, how 'bout just in private?" _I love this. She is so close, and well massaging my ass. But we better stop before I can't walk and will take her right here._

"What's the fun in that?" _He is just too cute._

"Not embarrassing me."

"Awe Lukey-pooh doesn't want people to know that he is human and like his butt rubbed."

"Nope. Now let's go in there." _Before I do something I might regret._

She removes her hands form his pockets and they start walking towards Sniffy's. Luke gently brushes his hand against hers, and then grabs it. Lorelai turns her head and smiles at him while lacing her fingers with his. Luke smiles back. They enter the restaurant like that.

**CHAPTER 6 Buddy and Maize**

"Danes reservation." States Luke.

"Wow you went all out."

"Well I…" _What the…, oh it's just Maize._

"LUCAS!"

"Hi Maize."

"As soon as I saw that you had a reservation, I wanted to see you, even more that it was a reservation for two. We haven't seen you in forever."

"Yeah well, I have been busy." _Yeah pinning for Lorelai._

"Oh well, who is this beautiful lady, you have managed to catch?"

"This is Lorelai, Lorelai this is Maize, and Buddy is around here somewhere." Lorelai goes to shake hands, but Maize pulls her in for a hug.

"Oh Luke has told us a lot about you."

"Really?" _I wonder what horrible stories he has told them, they probably think I'm a terrible person._

"Oh don't worry they were all good stories. Like how you raised your daughter by yourself since you were sixteen. How you have worked your way up from a maid to running your own inn. That Rory had gotten accepted into Harvard, Princeton, and Yale."

"That's good." _Luke is sooo sweet he only tells the good stuff._

"Yes well I better let you get to your meal now. Oh and Lorelai, Buddy wants to meet you so please don't leave until you do?"

"No problem Maize."

"Luke…"

"Yeah Maize?"

"Can I speak with you real quick?"

"Sure… I will be right back Lorelai."

They walk back down into a hallway, not too far, but far enough were Lorelai can't hear what they are saying.

"So Luke that's Lorelai?"

"Yeah that's her."

"You finally got the balls to ask her out?"

"What." Luke is a little red in the face at Maize's comment. _I knew this would be coming. She and Buddy are the only people who can read me like an open book. Other than Lorelai._

"Well it's true, she was always the main character of your stories, or smile when you talk to her or about her. You must really like her. She is the only woman that you have brought here, so we could meet."

"Yeah well…" _Like may not be the best word to describe how I feel about her, love is more like it._

"She seems like a great woman, really good for you too. You deserve someone good. Especially after Rachael and Nicole."

Luke is speechless, Maize's comments up his confidence a little, and just make him feel a little better.

"Well I better let you back to your dinner."

"Thanks, and I will see you guys before we leave."

With that Luke walks out to find Lorelai talking with none other than Buddy.

**While Luke was talking with Maize, Lorelai was standing and Buddy walked up to her.**

"Ma'am, are you looking for someone?"

"Actually, I'm waiting for Luke Danes." _Who is this guy?_

"Luke huh? Well I'm Buddy, one of Luke's friends. Where did her go?"

"He went off to talk with Maize." _Oh so this is Buddy. He seems nice._

"And what is your name?"

'Lorelai, Lorelai Gilmore." They shake hands, Lorelai is grateful, not really wanting to hug this man.

"You're Lorelai?"

"The one and only."

"Well I must say you are even more beautiful than Luke has described. I'm glad he finally got the courage to ask you out. He has liked you forever."

"Thank you, and what do you mean liked me forever?" _Luke hasn't liked me forever._

'Oh well when ever we would ask out his life he would only talk about you and you daughter, and his eyes would lighten, and he would only say good things about you, unlike everybody else. He complained about everybody, everybody but you. He would never admit it, I've tried to get him to, but he only denied it. But I knew he did. He was just different when he talked about you."

"Wow." _They were right, all of them. Sookie, Rory, the town, and even my mother eww. They all knew but me, I'm just too damn blind. Why couldn't I see it. He has always been there, always. Man I'm an idiot._

Yeah well…"

"Hey Lorelai, I see you have just met Buddy."

**CHAPTER 7 The Date**

**This takes place right after Luke asked Lorelai if she's scared.**

_A guy that I have just realized that I really like, but has always been there for me and any need in my life, and even Rory's ask me if I'm scared. HELL YEAH I'm scared, what if I mess this up, I don't have a great track record with men. I can't lose Luke, he has always been there for me._

A couple of minutes have passed since anyone has spoken.

"Lorelai." She doesn't look up. "Lorelai, talk to me, tell me what you're thinking, please." _Danes you idiot! You just laid out your heart and she gonna tell you she can't be in this relationship, tell you your stupid to even think she interested in you, mock you endlessly, or even run out on you forever. You are a flippn' idiot!_

"Luke." She says softly. He looks her in the eyes, and she can see fear, desperation, and even love in his eyes.

"Luke, what I'm thinking is that this wonderful man just told me that he has waited on me for 8 years, and he is putting it all on the line for me. If this was any man Luke I wouldn't be as scared. I am scared Luke, not of you, and defiantly not of this."

She can see the fear and desperation fading a little and love spreading throughout his face.

"The man that told me all of this, is not only my chef, my coffee man, Mr. Fix-it, but he is my best friend Luke, my BEST friend, barring Rory of course. He is the only guy I trust, he protects me, see through the mask I put when I don't want anybody to know what I'm feeling. This man is everything to me and I'm horrified of screwing that up."

"Lor…"

"No Luke let me finish. If I screwed this up I would lose all of that, ALL of that. But what terrifies me is that I want to be in a relationship with this man, I really want to. And the more I think of it, I have always been in a relationship with him. When I was with other men I always felt like I was hurting him, cheating on him even. And I figure if I haven't messed it up for 8 years then we have a great chance of doing this right. What I'm trying to you Luke is I'm in Luke, all in."

Luke looked as if he was a little boy who just got a puppy for Christmas, a huge grin across his face, and eyes full of admiration, joy, and love, tons and tons of love. He almost looked as of he could cry of shear happiness.

_Danes, man you are one lucky son-of-a-gun. The women you have pined for, yes pined and just told your innermost feelings to, didn't throw them back on your face, but returns them. You are one lucky bastard._

Luke is at a loss for words, so he leans over, cups her face and kisses her. A sweet and gentle kiss, but full of everything he his feeling. He lets his lips linger and then pulls away. Then he hugs her.

He turns and whispers in her ear. "Thank you, thank you for making me the happiest man in the world. Thank you so much."

When they finally pulled apart they saw Buddy and Maize watching them carefully. Maize, misty eyed, no-doubt they just heard the conversation.

"Aren't you (sniffle sniffle) kids just too (sniffle sniffle) adorable."

Both of them turned red and ducked their heads. Embarrassment of being caught telling your felling to the one you are going to give it all to for the first time.

"We will leave you two alone now." Buddy said while dragging alone resisting Maize.

Their dinners came and they ate in silence, both trying to let it sink in. They were both comfortable with this silence and keep glancing at the other every so often.

**CHAPTER 8 After Date**

After dinner they drove back to Starshallow. Lorelai sitting on the middle with her head on Luke's shoulder. They had barely uttered a word to each other throughout dinner and the ride. As Lorelai saw the sign that said "Starshallow 5 miles," she started to wonder how they are going to tell the town.

"Luke."

"What Lorelai?"

"Was wondering, now that we are in a relationship, how are we going to tell the town?" _Oh please don't want him to keep it a secret, I want to down the streets yelling that we finally got together._

"I don't know really. I don't want o hide us, I'm happy and I want them to know. As weird as that may sound I want them to know how happy I am." Luke said this as a soft whisper, kinda embarrassed that he feels this want.

"I'm glad we are on the same page. Now we just have to figure out how to tell the town."

"I don't know how, I don't want a huge announcement, I just want them to figure put and know."

"Luke I have an idea, next week is the Firelight Festival. Why don't we go together, that should tip them off, but not make it huge." (I know it really wasn't but remember this is my story, and what I say goes. Ha ha ha.).

"Alright." _It can't be that bad._

"I know how much you hate town fesiva…. Did you just say you would do it?"

Luke just nods his head.

"Thank you Luke, this will be so much fun." _I finally have some one to go to this thing with, barring Rory of course._

As they enter the town Lorelai subtly hints that she could use some coffee, so they end up at the diner. Lorelai at a bar stool and Luke behind the counter.

"Not much has changed Luke? We are both at our normal spots, me at the counter needing coffee, and you behind serving it."

"I'd say a lot has changed."

"Hey Luke, why did you choose now to ask me out?"

"I was scared before, scared of rejection. I've seen you date rich and intelligent men and I would wonder why would she want an older diner owner who lives in an apartment above the diner? Why would she want me when she could have so much more?" _Geeze Danes, just in a sharing mood tonight?_

"Oh Luke, who wouldn't want you?" _I mean look at him, gorgeous as could be, strong, gentle, caring, and fatherly, the list goes on and on and on._

Lorelai got up and placed a hard kiss o his lips, to leave no-doubt that he was what she wanted. She placed her hands around his neck while his went around her waist. He gently sucked on her bottom lip causing her to moan softly and shiver. The kiss intensified, tongues searched, and hands roamed. Lorelai's to his back pockets again, and Luke's under her shirt on the small of her back. They finally pull apart breathless.

They can see the hunger for more in each others eyes. They met again in a passionate embrace at the mouth. Lorelai gently started to push Luke towards the stairs to his apartment. When his foot hit the edge of the first step he pulled away.

"Lorelai." His husky voice full with desire and yet concern.

"Lorelai we don't have to do this. I don't want you to take this step if you think I expect or want this, you have to be willing and wanting too. I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do." _If she doesn't she better leave quickly or I won't be responsible for my actions._

"Luke I don't do anything I don't want to do, and you know that." _He is so concerned about my needs not him, he is the greatest._

With that he nodded hi head, grabbed her hand softly, laced fingers and led her up to his apartment.

**CHAPTER 9 The After Date**

_I don't know how I got so lucky, here I am in my apartment, kissing Lorelai, with my hand under her shirt tracing her lacy bra. I am so freakin' lucky. This feels so good. She is amazing._

_His hands are so large and soft, how are hi hands so soft? He is so gentle, who would have thought my diner man could be so gentle?_

They were currently sitting on the edge of Luke's bed. Lorelai straddling Luke. Luke's hands were under Lorelai's shirt and to his delight on her breast. Lorelai was fumbling to unbutton Luke's dress shirt. She finally gets them all done and pushes his shirt off his shoulders, running her hands over his masculine back, then back to his chest. Luke groans as she is feeling his torso. Luke starts to knead he breast gently, causing her to moan in response.

"Luke take my shirt off." He is surprised to here this from her and pulls away.

"Luke…what's…wrong?" _What did I do?_

"Lorelai promise me two things."

"What?" _Promise him what?_

"Lorelai promise that this is really happening, and that you won't regret this in the morning. I don't think I could handle that, and if you will regret this, just stop now I need you in my life, and if you regret this you might not what to be in it." _I also couldn't stand this to all be a fantasy. Wake up, open the diner, and when she comes in just have her only see me as her coffee man and not anything more. I would die inside. But I can't tell her that, she would mock me or be freaked out._

"Oh Luke, I promise you I won't regret this, remember Luke, I'm all in."

"You promise me?" _She can't lie to me._

"Yes Luke, I guarantee you." _Man he must really be worried about this. I feel so bad for him I must have put him through a lot, for him to think I would regret this._

He kisses her softly and fingers the bottom of her blouse. She gently opens his mouth with her tongue and caresses his mouth. He slowly brings her shirt over her head and tosses in somewhere behind her. As the kiss becomes more intense she can feel him harden beneath her and she wriggles her butt to tease him, pulling a deep groan from him. She smiles and then feels him trying to find the clasp for her bra. She pulls away and moves his hand to the front where the clasp is located. His eyes widen in response, and he unclasps it. He looks her in the eyes as he slides it from her shoulders and discards it somewhere in the darkness. When finally does look down he draws a sharp breath.

"My God Lorelai, you are so beautiful." He whispers right before he kisses her lips softly then start to trail kisses down her neck causing her to gasp.

He flips them over so now she is lying on her back and he is hovering over her. He starts to trail his kisses down to her breast.

_OH MY GOD! He is unbelievable. He is incredible._

_I still can't believe she is letting me touch her like this, I never thought in a million years I would be able to do this._

As his kisses reach the waistline of the pants he flicks open the button and pulls the zipper down. He stands up and pulls her pants down her long legs. Then her panties.

"Beautiful, gorgeous, I don't know any other word to describe how incredible you look." Luke utters quietly.

Lorelai gets up and walks over to him, then kneels down in front of him.

"Your turn Luke." She could already see his arousal through his pants. _Actually it's my turn._

She runs her hand over the bulge gently and then unbuttons and unzips his pants, letting them fall to the floor. She stands up and gives him a lingering kiss on the lips as she pushes his black boxer-briefs to the ground. She deepens the kiss and runs her hand along his shaft. Luke just groans, then picks her up, walks toward the bed, and gently lays her down. Hovering over her he looks her in the eyes, asking for her consent. She can feel him at her wetness, and just says his name. Then he enters her.

**CHAPTER 10 I Love You, Luke**

Lorelai's snuggled into the hallow of Luke's shoulder and he is absentmindedly running his fingers through her long dark curls. They are waiting for their breathing to return to normal.

"Luke."

"Uhmm?"

"We're good at that." _Okay more than good, we are like fantastic! He is amazing!_

"Good, just good." _I mean come on that was awesome!_

"You're right it was great, fantastic, amazing, and any other word that fits." _I live this new side if Luke, he is so relaxed after sex._

A few minute pass in silence.

"Lorelai."

"Yeah?"

"No regrets right?" _Oh please no regrets._

"No regrets Luke, that was wonderful and to make it better it was with you." _I feel for him, he is so unsure of himself._

"Good."

He leans over and gives her a gentle kiss, then lays his head back down.

"Luke you wore me out, I'm tired." _God he has stamina. We made love 3 times, WOW. First slow and gentle, then we explored each other which lead to another round of gentle, and last he just practically raped me. But I'm not complaining, I enjoyed every minute of him controlling urges. I tend to forget that he is just human, he always is just control of himself, I wouldn't in a million years that he would be that great in bed. Probably because he never really had and girlfriends._

"You weren't complaining 10 minutes ago." _I don't know if anyone could complain if they were with her. She amazing. I mean damn 3 times. First two time were slow and careful, exploring to find what sets each other off. But that last time I took over, I couldn't handle going that slow, I needed it fast and hard. I was so scared I hurt he but she said it was good and that she enjoyed it. She didn't even compare to my fantasies, I mean she blows them out of the water._

"And I'm not complaining now.


	2. Chapters 10 through 12

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Summary: My account of season 5, or how I would have written it.

Rated T, there is a section rated M, but a previous warning and all you have to do is skip chapter 11.

**CHAPTER 10 I Love You, Luke **continued…

"Luke you wore me out, I'm tired." _God he has stamina. We made love 3 times, WOW. First slow and gentle, then we explored each other which lead to another round of gentle, and last he just practically raped me. But I'm not complaining, I enjoyed every minute of him controlling urges. I tend to forget that he is just human, he always is just control of himself, I wouldn't in a million years that he would be that great in bed. Probably because he never really had and girlfriends._

"You weren't complaining 10 minutes ago." _I don't know if anyone could complain if they were with her. She amazing. I mean damn 3 times. First two times were slow and careful, exploring to find what sets each other off. But that last time I took over, I couldn't handle going that slow, I needed it fast and hard. I was so scared I hurt him but she said it was good and that she enjoyed it. She didn't even compare to my fantasies, I mean she blows them out of the water._

"And I'm not complaining now." _Man sex loosens him up, he never is this relaxed._

"Good." _I can't complain._

"I mean you are amazing in bed. How come you never told me you were that good?"

"Oh yeah I'm just gonna start a conversation by going, 'Hey Lorelai, women worship me in bed, I mean I'm just that great.'"

"Why not? I should like build statues in your honor. But damn never in a million years thought it would be that great, no wonder Rachel and Nicole wanted you so bad." _I wouldn't want to lose him. Not just because he is great in bed, but he is a great guy, what's not to love? Love? It's too early for Love right, I mean I do, but it would scared him away._

"It was pure God given talent." _Well it was, but I'm glad she's happy._

"God gave you a lot of talent." _And I can't complain at all._

"Yeah well… let's go to sleep. I'm also tired. God has given you quite a talent, too." _And what a talent it was. Man she did quite a few things I loved. I need to quit thinking of it or I will have to go another round or take a nice cold shower, I'm not really up for either._

"Let's." _I'm going tell him I love him tonight when he's asleep, just to see how it sounds. Then when I think the time is right I will tell him when he's awake._

A few minutes pass in a lulling silence. They are wrapped in each other waiting for sleep to take over. Luke's breathe is slowing and deepening. He mumbles something that sounds like goodnight, but Lorelai can't quite tell. She has been waiting for him to fall asleep so she can put her plan into action.

Luke is only about ¾ asleep, working on the other fourth when he hears…

"Good night. I love you, Luke." _That wasn't so hard to say._

He wasn't at all asleep now, he took in a sharp breathe and sat up.

"Lorelai?"

_Oh crap, I screwed up, I scared him, he's gonna make me go home and never see me again._

She sitting up with him looking down at her hands which are very fascinating to her.

Luke looks at her, lifts her chin, and kisses her softly.

"Lorelai, I love you, too." _I love her more than she could imagine._

"Really?"

"Lorelai, how could you not know? When I said all in, I meant all in, you are it for me, the last one." _She is so beautiful, hair messed up, and not to mention naked in bed with me._

"Good, 'cause so did I." _He is so adorable, I like when he lets his shield down and shares with me._

They met in a gentle kiss. It was deepened, but stayed soft; they took their time exploring the other with their tongues. Neither pushed it to go any farther than that. They stayed like until deep into the night, just kissing and caressing. Finally they broke apart and went to sleep snuggled together.

**CHAPTER 11 In the Morning (This chapter is rated M so you are warned. You can skip it very easily, just scroll down to chapter 12.**

Luke awoke to gentle rays of sunshine peeking through is curtains. He awoke to a sleeping Lorelai snuggled deep into his chest. Luke looked at her and smiled as he remembered last night. They had made love three times, told each other that they loved them, softly kissed and caresses one another who knows how long, and then finally fell asleep in each others arms.

_She is gorgeous! Look at her Danes, the one you wanted, needed, and love is lying here with you, she wants you, needs you, and loves you right back. What could be better than that Danes? She is yours to hold, to love, and to make love to. She's lying next to you, holding you. Her hair is ruffled, she's naked and sleeping deeply and she is still the most beautiful woman in the world, and you have her man. How did you manage that one?_

Luke sits there just watching her, not in a creepy stocker way, but in a sweet and loving way. After a few minutes he takes his hand that is wrapped around her waist and gently rubs her stomach, slowly bringing her from a deep sleep. As his hand travels upward to knead her breast she gasps and opens her eyes to see a grinning Luke.

"ummmmmm Good-morning, that feels good." _This is the way to wake up in the morning, a handsome man to caress you in to consciousness. Man does that feel good. How are his hands so soft? They feel great now and felt great last night. Oh last night, and what a night it was. He was so gentle and loving, and yet so wild and passionate. Now that those are two words that I would never think fit together, wild and Luke, just don't go together normally._

"Good-morning, baby. Did you sleep well?" _I love her and I never want to stop touching her, and by the way she is responding I may never have to._

"I slept great Luke." _Did I sleep well? Are you kidding me? I sleep better than I have ever sleep next to a man, it felt so good to be in his arms, so protected and yet cuddled into the man I love._

"Good I did too." He said as he moved to sit up a little more. Lorelai's head still rested on his shoulder. They turned their heads and met in the middle for a sweet kiss. But it slowly grew more intense. He used his tongue to open her mouth and massaged hers. She moaned and then moved to straddle his lap. They pulled apart when they couldn't breathe.

"Hi." _Man he is good-looking. His hair tasseled, naked and kissing me, the best way to have any man, especially him. How in the world did I get so lucky to have this great guy loving me?_

"Hi." He replied as they met again. It was hard and passionate from the start, tongues dueling, and hands roaming. It became so heated that Lorelai pushes Luke to lie down and she lay on top of him. She could feel his growing arousal against her thigh. Then she started to trail wet kisses down his jaw line and then to the joining of his neck and shoulder and began to suck his hot flesh into her mouth, then she would nip at it or lick, leaving a mark.

_I know it is childish to leave a hickey on his neck, and he will probably kill me, but I just had to do it._

She trailed the kisses down to his chest and then to his hardened nipples. She had learned last night that they were sensitive and it drove him insane if they were touched. So she decided to torture him a little and then to get back on track. He was quietly saying her name except when she touched his nipples until she reached his throbbing erection and gentle massaged him with her hands, lips, and tongue and then he was loudly moaning incoherently at the pleasure he was receiving. Before he knew it, he came into her hand. Then he spent a few long minutes apologizing for not warning her.

She kisses him gentle then said. "Luke it's fine, I wanted to pleasure you and I did, I expected that to happen, actually hoped it would, to show you that I want to make you happy and feel good. And I did so don't worry about it." _Geeze already, it's normal, but it is funny when he gets embarrassed._

"Okay, but at least let me return the favor."

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to."

"Okay."

He kissed her deeply, then moved his hands all over her body, rubbing, kneading, and arousing her. He spent extra time on her shoulders and breast; he discovered that those were her major engorged zones. After a full body massage he moved his hands to seek out her core. She was already hot and wet in anticipation. He gently enticed her clit, then he inserted one, then two fingers bringing her to an orgasm. Then he used his tongue to lick up and down, and then inserted it. He moved back up to kiss her hard and powerful. As he kissed her he replaced his tongue with his fingers, bring her to her climax.

They lay in bed for awhile just basking in their new revolution. The change from friends to lover. The line had been crossed and there was no going back, not that either of them really wanted to.

**CHAPTER 12 Getting Around **

"I do have to go to the inn sometime today, but I really don't want to get out of this bed." _I mean who would, after an experience like that and just being with him, I don't ever want to go away from him._

"I know and I have to go down to the diner eventually, but I'm not really looking forward to it." _I wouldn't move if my life depended on it, but we have to get back to the real world._

"But we have to."

"Okay let's get up."

"Is it okay if I use your shower?" _And does it come with my very own Luke?_

"Yeah, just leave some hot water."

"So you don't want to take one with me?" She said with her best pout.

"Oh… you meant…um…yeah I'm coming." _Like I would ever give up the opportunity to shower with her._

They get up and walk towards the shower, Luke lagging behind. His eyes drop to the sight in front of him. Lorelai notices that she's being watched and turns her head and catches Luke looking at her naked butt. He drops his head and blushes; his face is 10 different shades of red.

_He is so funny when he gets caught doing or saying something dirty! He is like a little boy caught doing something bad._

"Luke, sweetheart, it is fine, I would be doing the same thing if you were in front of me, although I would probably slapped your butt." _He is soooooo embarrassed! This is funny!_

"Okay you caught me now stop." _It's bad enough that she caught now she has to make fun of me, but that's Lorelai for ya and I wouldn't have her any other way._

"What's the fun in that?"

"It's fun for me."

"I repeat, what's the fun in that?"

"Come on let's go take a shower."

"Why would I want to shower with a butt watcher?"

"Oh come on." And with that Luke throws her over his shoulder and goes into the bathroom.

About an hour, an argument about why she left a mark on his neck, a shower, and making out in the shower later, they walk out of the bathroom in towels looking for clothes to get dressed. Luke walks over to the dresser to get his clothes. As Luke goes to put his boxer-briefs on, he has to drop his towel, and of course it's Lorelai's turn to watch.

"Awwwwe come on why did you have to put clothes on?" _She whined after he got his underwear on._

"I would love to go around in the nude all day long, but I don't want anybody but you seeing my naked body, and I don't think you do either."

"Why not?" Lorelai started to walk towards him and run her hands over his chest, shoulders, back, and finally resting on his neck playing with his wet curls.

"Because they would all want my body." He pulled her closer by her waist and then put his hands on her butt.

"Now we can't have that, you are mine, all mine."

"I'm just fine with that. I love you."

"I love you, too." And they lean in for a kiss. Soft and gentle lingering kiss. Then they pulled away.

"Mmmmmm."

He kissed her again passionately, brushing his tongue along her bottom lip, forcing her to open her mouth. Their tongues sought out the other. During which Lorelai brings her hand down his chest, to his abs, then even lower to between his legs. Drawing a loud groan from him. One of his stays in place on her ass, his other goes to cup and then knead her breast. Forcing her to pull away and moan, so he started to trail kisses on her neck, sucking, and nibbling, to get her back for that large hickey on his neck.

"You know you are going to leave a mark if you keep doing that." She barely gets out.

"That's…(Kiss)…the…(Kiss)…plan…(Kiss)."

"Who am I to argue with that?"

"You can't"

"My we are a bit cocky aren't we?"

"I let you be the judge of that."

She squeezes him through his boxer-briefs. He makes a loud sound of pleasure.

"I yep I think you are quite cocky."

"That's…not… what I…meant."

"Oh my bad, sorry."

"Yeah Yeah."

He gives her one last peck and then pushes her away.

"Go get dresses; we do have to go to work at some point today.

"Okay."

I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and I'm sorry it took a long time to update. I will try not to take as long this time.

PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 13

Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I'm going to start only posting a chapter per update, but I might update a little more.

Disclaimer: Not mine, I wish Luke and Jess were though.

So on with the story!

**CHAPTER 13 **

At the Dragonfly Inn

Lorelai walks into the kitchen with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey Sookie, how 'bout you get me some coffee pronto!" Because I'm gonna need some if I'm gonna tell her about my night.

"OMG, you are glowing tell me all about you date!"

"Well…Let's see…" _I've got to tease her a bit._

"Oh come on Lorelai, you're killing me here."

"Alright fine. He picked me up last night, he was all dresses up. Then he took me to Sniffy's Tavern, friend of his parent own the place, and then Buddy tells me that he has been in love with me forever."

Sookie whispered, "Told you so."

"Yeah yeah I know, and then he tells me that he has been waiting for me for 8 years, 8 years Sookie! He even kept the horoscope I gave him the first time we met. He told me that he was all in this relationship. I couldn't believe it this wonderful man who has always been in my life in one way or another told me that he was putting it all down on this relationship. I was so scared, but I know it is so soon, but I love him.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, you're in love, you're in love!"

"After the wonderful dinner, even the food was great, we went back to the diner for coffee, and well you can guess what happened next."

"Oh come on don't leave me hanging, I want details. How was he? How many times? How big is he? Was he better than all the others?

"One question at a time please. I don't know how to describe how incredible it was Sookie. He is amazing, and I mean amazing. Some how he knew what got me. He has defiantly got the full package if you know what I mean he is by far the largest and best man I've _ever_ been with. I know I haven't been a _lot _of men, but they didn't even compare in any way. But the best part of the whole night was when he actually told me he loved me Sookie, he told me, I didn't have to hear it from anybody else, he told me."

"How, and when?"

"Well, I thought he was asleep, I said it to well see how it sounded, but he wasn't asleep and he told me back."

"AWEE you guys are so cute."

"Don't I know it, hey Sookie, could you keep this to yourself for a little while, we just don't want the town to make a big deal out of it, but I talked him into going to the Firelight Festival with me."

"Alright."

"Thanks Sookie."

Later At Luke's

"Hey Luke, could I get some coffee?" Lorelai is standing at the counter.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said."

"Please."

"FINE."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, Yeah."

Luke got her her coffee. She took a long drink and then asked.

"Hey Luke could you come over later and um…fix my uh…uh…stove?"

"Why do you need you stove fixed, you don't even cook?"

"Well uh…my sock need warmed." _OMG just say yes._

"Why don't you just use your dryer?"

"Luke can I speak with you in private please?" _Could he be any more ignorant? I'll jut have to go with the less subtle approach._

"Sure."

The walk up to his apartment. As soon as he shuts the door Lorelai shoves him against the door and presses her lips against his hard, deepening instantly. They kiss for a minute or two, before they break apart.

"Luke could you be any more stupid?"

"What?"

"I was inviting you to come over tonight, but you couldn't even get the hint."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh, so do you want to come over later?"

"Umm, I'm not sure if I have the time." He said with a sly grin on his face. _I love teasing her._

"Well in that case I will just have to invite my other diner owner over from Woodbridge."

"Is he better than me?"

"Doesn't even compare." Then she leans in a kisses him gently on the lips, but he deepens it by sucking on her bottom lip. The kiss intensifies, and Lorelai starts to unbutton his flannel when she feels his arousal against her waist. But then Luke breaks the kiss and stumbles away from Lorelai.

"Go, please go, I will come over later and 'fix your stove, but right now I need you to go down stairs and I will down in a couple of minutes."

"You can't walk right now can you?"

"Not too well."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

Well that chapter's done. Please review, and if there is anything you want to read, tell me, I might be able to work it in.


	4. Chapter 14

Thanks again for all the reviews, they are highly appreciated.

This chapter is not one of my best so I apologizes a head of time.

Disclaimer: Still not mine!

On with the story…

* * *

7:39 at Lorelai's House

KNOCK KNOCK

Lorelai walks to the door and opens it. Luke is standing there carrying Bert.

"Hey Luke, you're finally here to fix the stove and I see you brought Bert."

"Yeah I'm here."

"So…" _This is awkward. What do we do now?_

"So…"

"Well take off your coat and let's go to the living room." I turns out Luke left his flannel at home. He is just wearing a black t-shirt and of course his usual jeans and hat.

"Okay."

They go into the living room and sit down.

"Why is this so weird for us, I mean we are still Luke and Lorelai, just now with kissing and well more than kissing. We are good at that, why can't we hang out without feeling awkward?"

"I don't know."

"Well let's play a game."

"Why?"

"Well so we will feel more comfortable."

"Okay."

"How 'bout truth or dare?"

"Ummm NO"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Please."

"NO."

"Oh come on."

"Fine."

"Really?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Okay."

"Yeah." She sound like a 4 year old who just got to ride a pony.

"But if I'm gonna play this I need a beer, do you have any?"

"Yeah, in the 'frige, get me one too, please."

"Aright."

When Luke came back Lorelai decided to lay down the rules.

You have to ask 3 easy questions or dares before you ask more personal questions and horrible dares.

No limits on dares or questions after the first 3.

You can opt out of a question or dare by stripping.

"What NO."

"You already said yes."

"But that was before you said anything about stripping."

"What's the big deal, we have already seen each other naked anyways."

"There's a difference."

"What's different?"

"I… I don't know, it just is."

"We're playing."

"Lorelai."

"We are playing." _I love it when he says my name like that. I sounds so sexy._

"Fine."

"Good, now Truth or Dare?

They were sitting on the floor across from each other, drinking their beer.

"Truth."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Uhh… I really don't know…blue I guess." _Because that is the color of your beautiful eyes._

The questions and dares went on this easy for about 10 minutes before…

"Okay Luke, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay… ummm…I dare you to call Miss Patty pretending to be a secret admirer and tell her you love her."

"What!"

"Either that or lose your precious shirt."

"Fine." Luke takes off his shirt and Lorelai is staring.

_I forgot how built he is. I love his arms and that tattoo, I going to ask him about that later. But I love his chest, I wonder when he gets the time to work out?  
_

"Lorelai, Lorelai"

"Huh?" she ask after Luke has brought her from her thoughts.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"When did you first have feeling for me?"

"Uh…I don't really know, I mean I thought you were cute the first time I met you, but actually liking you umm… probably 5 years ago, but I didn't really recognize them because you were my friend and I didn't think I could like my friend you know?"

"So were you jealous of Rachel?"

"Hey that's two questions buddy."

They played this game for about 3 more hours. During which Luke revealed that his first time was with Rachel his senior year in high school in the back of his truck, that he was accepted to Harvard, Princeton and Yale, on baseball, and a few academic other scholarships, that he got his tattoo when his father died, because he had one just like it, and just some more piddly stuff. Luke was also down to his boxers, because he didn't want to drink coffee, reveal what he is scared of, didn't want to run around town square naked, and a couple other silly things.

Lorelai had told Luke that she was indeed jealous of Rachel and Nicole, that she wouldn't mind having more children, when she got pregnant with Rory was the first time she did it on her balcony (second of course being when Chris comes back in season one when she blows off Luke and forgets to paint the diner). She was down to just her underwear also, because she didn't want to eat a turkey burger, call her parents and apologize for something she didn't do, she didn't feel like sharing anything about Chris, Max, or Jason, and just little things.

By now they were pretty drunk.

"Hey Lorelai, Truth or Dare?"

"What, oh ummm Dare."

"I dare you to uhhhh give me a massage, yeah a massage." _Oh that will feel good, her hands on me, rubbing and caressing, oooh._

"Okay, go and sit on the floor next to the couch.." _I love touching him almost as much as I love him touching me._

Luke gets up and follows her directions. Lorelai sits on the couch behind him with him between her legs. She begins to rub his shoulders and neck, drawing moans of pleasure from Luke.

"Feel good, baby?"

"mmmmm hhhhmmmmm"

"Good."

Luke was begining to get aroused by Lorelai's massage. So he stopped her. He stood up and pulled her with him. Lorelai gave him a questioning look.

"It's my turn."

"Oh." was all she could get out, because she was also aroused from the feel of his skin and the sounds of his moans.

They switched positions and he began to carass her gently and lovingly. After awhile neither of them could stand it. They both got up, went up the stairs and made love for most of the night.

* * *

I know this chapter sucked, but I am having a major block in my imaganitive flow for writing.I can't come up with anything. Please review, even if negative, just give me some ideas, I will credit you, please please please, I beg you. 


	5. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I thank everybody for all of your reviews, I really have no idea where this story is going, so it will probably end up being a bunch of fluff and a little smut.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I would love to own Luke though! lol

I am skipping to Friday, the night of the festival, because I can't think of anything else. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I have no idea where I'm going with this story! Please give me advice orsuggestions of what

you want to see in this story, so I have stuff to write about.

* * *

8:30 Lorelai enters the diner. Walks up to the counter and Luke is behind the counter. 

"Hey you ready to go?" _Because I am!_

"Do I have to go?" _Do I have to, but I guess it won't be too bad, a night spent with Lorelai, sounds pretty good to me._

"Yes, we agreed on this the other day, and have had this conversation everyday since." _And my answer is still the same._

"Fine, but if everybody starts asking questions I'm leaving, and you are not going to answer them." _All the peolpe in this town, think that my personal life is their private one._

"We will be asked questions, I will answer, you will stay. Please." _I love embarrassed Luke, cooking Luke, dating Luke, romatic Luke, naked Luke, awe hell I just love Luke, but especially love naked Luke._

"Fine, but if they ask any embarrassing questions I'm out." _I hate this town!_

"Alright, baby." she said in a baby talk, and patted his cheek. _He so adorable, even though he denies it._

"Lorelai." He groaned, annoyed. _I still don't understand how I love this annoying woman, beautiful, lovely, intellegent, brave, but still annoying woman._

"Yes sweetheart?" still in a baby voice.

"Will you quit it!" _Yep very annoying_

"Fine." she pouted. _He ruins all the fun._

"Hey Luke, come here."

He came out from behind the counter and walks up to her.

"What now?" he is very annoyed.

"This." With that she kissed him softy, just a peck on the lips.

"Just that?" _I **know** she can do better than that!_

"Well this, too." She kissed him hard, he opened her lips with his tongue, massaging her tongue with his.

"mmmmmmmmm Luuuuuke." Lorelai moaned into the kiss as she was presses against the counter, shoving her hands into his back pockets. Causing him to groan and to move one hand lower, and one to caress her stomache.

They pulled away at the same time because of a lack of oxygen. As Lorelai opened her eyes she saw Miss Patty looking back at her through the diner window, with wide eyes anda large smile on her face.

"Uhh Luke." O_h crap, damn you Miss Patty!_

"What?"

"We might not have to go to the Fesival after all." _But we still are going to go! Haha!_

"Not that I'm complaining, but why?" _Why is she changing her mind, I kinda want to go, not that I would ever tell her that._

"Umm Miss Patty just saw us through the diner window and took off hustling toward Babbette. Just a wild guess but I think she is going to tell he what she saw." _Oh joy!_

That's a good guess. So do we have to go to that festival, now that everyone is going to know about usin about 2 minutes?" _I know we are going to go, but I like putting up a fight._

"Yes Luke we are still going and it will be fun, and I will make it up to you later on tonight?" _Okay now I hope he doesn't enjoy this festival._

"Howdoyouplan onmaking it up to me exactly?" _This could be an enjoyable night after all._

"How do you want me to make it up to you?" _This is going to be a great night, not having to keep this relationship a secret any more, Miss Patty's Founder's Day punch, and a long night of Luke and I, and no cloths!_

Luke started to smirk and pretend to think long and hard about this even though he knew what he wanted. He leaned over and in a sensual voice said:

"Well...I was thinking along the lines of..." He whispered the rest in her ear.

"I think that could be arranged." They were still whispering. And they came closer with each word.

"Good."

"Yeah good." Then they met in a soft sweet kiss, but still full of feeling.

"Alright off to the fesival."

Luke just groaned. And they finally walked out the door. As they were walking towards the fire that took 30 minutes to light because nobody brought matches. Luke gently took Lorelai's hand and intertined their fingers together. Lorelai looked up and smiled softly.

During the Firelight Festival not to many confronted them, but they could see many people watching and making comments on their every little move.

For a while they stood just holding hands, then Luke moved behind Lorelai, wraped his arms around her waist, rested his head on he shoulders, whispering little things in her ear, and sometimes kissed her softly.

Anybody from out of town, would have thought they were either newlyweds, engaged, not just a couple that have been dating for a week, but the thing is that they are in love and anyone who looked, could see it.

By the end of the night most people were drunk, Lorelai had a more than just a few cups of Miss Patty's famous punch, even Luke had one small, very small glass.

"Come on Lorelai, we need to get you to bed." Luke was trying hard to walk her to the diner, but she had other plans.

"No the party is just getting started." She slurred most of this sentence, so it came out sounding like, "Naw thee paty jusss gennin sssstaaartedd." She stummble out of his grip and started to dance, no music, just a wobbling sway.

_How can she be so gorgeous even when completely trashed? She will never cease to amaze me._

Luke finally got her to walk towards thediner, stummbling amd mummbling incoherently most the way.

"Come on sweetheart, we need to get to bed, it os getting late and we need to sleep."

"But LukeI still need to do that thing you wanted, ummmm what was it...uhhhh."

"It's fine Lorelai, you are drunk and I think you need to get to bed." _And quick too, shre may not look it, but she is kinda heavy and I would never admit that either._

"Buuuuuttttt Luke, I need to make it up to you."

"Lorelai, you don't need too."

Luke finally got her up into the apartment, and to the bed. She was currently sitting on it, and he was standing in front of her.

"But Luke I want to."

"Alright, but another night okay." _Not that I would mind it right now, but she can barely walk, let alone do that._

"Nooo!" She stood up and pushed Luke down on the bed. She started to sway her hips and try to unbutton her shirt, but because she was drunk of her rocker she was ungracefull in the dance and couldn't get her shirt unbuttoned. Finally she fell forward on the bed, rolled over, and mummble:

"Luke you are going to have to wait until another night, I can't do this tonight."

"Okay, let's get you to bed." Luke was about to burst with laughter, she was highly entertaining whe intoxicated.

So Luke began to undress her to get her into one of his flannel shirt and a pair of his sweat pants.

"Luke I tolded you I couldn't do that tonight."

"Lorelai, not everything is about sex baby, I was just helping you into your pajama's seeing, you can't even unbutton your shirt." He was grinning, and about to die of laughter.

"Oh okay. Luke."

"What sweetheart."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Why don't you go to sleep now, I will in bed in a minute, I need to get myself ready for bed."

Lorelai was asleep before he could finish his sentence. He got ready for bed, went back, tucked her in, kissed her forehead, and went to sleep himself.

* * *

I still don't think my story is doing to well, so you might have to deal with piddly chapters until I figure out where I'm going with this story. PLEASE I BEG OF YOU, leave suggestions so I can write what you want to read.

Thank you guys again for all of your reviews, and keep it up. Constructive crtisism and suggestions always welcome.


	6. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sorry it took so long, I have been really busy! I also have **NO** idea where I'm going with this story, so I would love ya'lls help!

* * *

**In the morning Luke's apartment.**

_UHHHH Bright light, head hurt, nice arm, nausiated, head hurt, bright light, don't want to get up, can't think in sentences._

Lorelai was just awaking from a deep sleep, the sun was shining right on her face from the window,and Luke was spooned behind her with a heavy arm around her waist. She tried to turn over, so she could be face-to-face with the sleeping man behind her, without waking him, but fails tremendisly.

"Umm, good morning my sleeping beautiful alcoholic." Luke states in his husky morning voice that only Lorelai gets to hear. _She is going to have a headache this morning, and is going to whine, but I wouldn't want her any other way, she is so beautiful, even in the morning with a terrible hangover._

"Ug don't yell! But good morning. Soo how much did I drink last night?" _Why does he have to be so sexy in the morning? I hope I didn't drink too much last night, but I'm pretty sure I did with the hangover I have now, I pray I didn't do something really stupid last night._

"I think you drank out most of the alcohol inConneticut last night, and then you dance on the tables, flashed Kirk, kicked Taylor in the crotch, and made up rumors about our sex life to Miss Patty and Babette."

"You've got to be joking me, well at least about our sex life, or you would be red in the face right now." _Oh please tell me I didn't do half that stuff._

"I am joking, but you did drink probably 5 cups of punch, and decided to answer Miss Patty and Babette's questions about us, but I stopped you before you revealed too much." _Thank God, or I don't think I could show my face around town ever again._

"Well too bad, I couldn't tell them about your large..."

"Okay stop!"

"Or that you like your..."

"Lorelai!"

"And that you wanted me too..."

"Please Lorelai, stop now!" Luke was probably 12 different shades of red and had bold eyes trying to get her to stop. _Geeze, is she trying to kill me?_

"Oh calm down, no one can hear me, we are alone in your apartment, in your bed, naked."

"I know, I just don't like talking about _it_. I just feel uncomfortable."

"Well you sure aren't uncomfortable doing such great things, as I recall the other night when we were up here after our date, you did some extraordinary, pleasurable things." _Oh man were they pleasurable, his hands felt so good upon my body, his lips so soft kissing my skin, his tongue, oh his tongue..._

"Lorelai..." _What is she doing, she is just lying there with her eyes closed?_

"Huh?"

"You were quiet all of a sudden and closed your eyes."

"Sorry, I was just remebering that night, and how much I enjoyed it."

"Oh."

"Oh yeah." She grabs his hand and starts playing with it.

"How so?" _Let's see what she liked and maybe I can improve, or copy it now._

"Well for one, your hands are so soft, how are they so soft and how they felt so good when you caressed my body. ButI can't imagin you using lotion or anything like that. how are they so soft?" She moves her hands to play with the fuzz on his chest.

"I work with food, and I have to wash my hands all the time, so I ordered a soap that has some moisterizer in it or something like that." He tells her matter-of-factly, and softly kisses her on the lips and then moves to kiss her neck and ear. While his hand move to carefully rub her breast.

"And your lips they were so gentle,I love the feel of you kissing my skin. Then your tongue, I tell you, you are so talented, not just with your tongue, but with everything. I just don't understand, you don't really look like the type to be so gentle, and to know how to move so well, it is just capitavting. I want to know how you know all that you do about this particular bedroom activity." She had a hard time getting this request out, but she really wanted to know how he could understand her needs so well and was just that good.

They stay like that for a while, just caressing each other, just basking in the feel of being so close to one another and being able to touch their best friend on this level of intamicy.

"Mmmm Luke you haven't said anything." _I really want to know._

"I know, I really don't want to tell you." _I don't think she wants to know that I learned from Racheal, when we were around 22, and she bought a Kuma Sutra book, and we read it, and well tried it._

"Luke please just tell me, I promise I won't mock you."

"No."

"Please Luke, I will find a truth potion and make you tell."

"No Lorelai, you really don't want to know."

"Yes Luke I do want to know, please just tell me."

"Fine, but don't complain to me when you find out you didn't really want to know."

"Okay." _Yeah I get to see some of the mysterious man's secrets._

"When I was about 22, I was with Racheal, and well she wasn't, I don't know completely satisfied with my 'capabilties', geeze this is embarressing!" Lorelai gave him a sympathetic look, and he could see a hint of anger in her eyes. He didn't know if it was because he learned it when he was with Racheal, or mad at Racheal for not being happy with his 'skills' I guess you could call 'em. _Geeze, she is going to think I was horrible in bed and stupid._

"Luke how long had you guys been together?"

"Well we were good friends in high school, but didn't offically start dating until we were 19. We were together for... I don't know3 years, then she said she need to go explore the world."

"Oh."

"Well I wasn't all that experinced in that level."

"Wait, I thought you were a big fan of the ladies, and every girl wanted you."

"They did, but my friends started rumors that I was well equiped and had a large stamina, so when I was with Racheal, and didn't meet those rumors she was well let's say not happy. So one day she brought home a book and made us read it together. That's how I learned most of the stuff that I do now, sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" _Why is he sorry?_

"Because I doing stuff with you that I learned with another women." He said bashfully, and well embarressed.

"That's nothing to be sorry about Luke, I may have too call up Racheal and thank her for making you learn all those great qualtities." _Poor guy I wonder what else that mean women did to him, that is another conversation for another day. Right now I want to see first hand what else he learned._

"Hey Luke, what was your favorite thing that you learned, 'cause I want to learn it too."

"Well there was this unquie position were..."

* * *

I'm going to end it there, and leave the rest to your imagination, it can be a powerful thing, so use it. Also you could use that little purple button at the bottom of the page and use it to tell me what you thought of this chapter.

It was sort of a filler chapter, in the next update, I don't know when, I might skip ahead some time, to get the story going. Please give me comments even if bad, I need them to go on!


	7. Chapter 17

Hey, just so you guys know, I have no idea where I'm going with this story, and I am just making stuff up each time I update, so sometimes I may skip time, or just make really bad chapters, sorry, but it is my story, so I can do what I want, though I wouldn't mind some help!

Chapter 17...

* * *

Later that morning, Luke was making breakfast and Lorelai was still sleeping, tired from that morning's activities, and well all the alcohol she had comsumed the night before.

RING RING Luke's telephone rang.

"Hello is this Mr. Danes?" A strange mans voiceasked.

"Yes this is he." Luke replied, being confused.

"Good, I amJohn Smith,from_Blank town, _Maine, and I have to report that your sister and brother-in-law have been in an accident and need your help."

"Are they okay?" _WTF accident, what accident, are they all right, do they need me, what about Lorelai, how long will I be gone? _All these questions are going through Luke's head.

"They both sustained a broken arm and leg, otherwise, they are fine, they just need some ine to help care for them for a while, and they asked for you."

"Okay, when do I need to be there?" Luke let out a deep breathe, now knowing that they were still alive and not in a comma or something.

"Perferably tonight or tomorrow morning, the hospital can not release them with outknowing some one will be there to care for them."

"Alright I will we there tonight."

"Thank you Mr. Danes."

_OH shit, what am I going to do? Well I'm going to Maine for a while, I just don't know how long. What about Lorelai, I wonder what she's gonna say?_

"Lorelai." Luke said softly, trying to wake Lorelai from her sleep.

"Lorelai, breakfast is ready."

"UHHHHHH." Lorelai groans from bed, not wanting to wake up.

"I've got coffee."

"Oh the magic word, I'm getting up." Lorelai said, while not making any move to get out of bed.

"Come on Lorelai."

"Fine." She finally sat up, pulling the sheet with her. For she was still naked, and Luke was onlyin his sweatpants.

"Good, here you go." He placed a tray on her lap full with the best breakfast ever, containing pancakes, bacon, saugage, andwell of course coffee. And giving her a good morning kiss.

"Mmmm. Hey Luke, could you toss me a shirt, so I don't have to keep a hold of the blanket while I eat?"

"Why don't you just not hold on to the balnket, and not wear a shirt?"

"Why Mr. Danes, are you trying to get a look in on my goods?" She tried to say in a southern accent.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" Let the banter continue.

"I don't know, you got a pretty good look this morning." _Two can play this game._

"I know I did, and what a good look it was." _And what a good look it was._

"Please Luke, I'm hungry."

"Fine." He tossed her the shirt and she put it on slowly, allowing Luke to look all he wanted.

As Lorelai continued to eat her breakfast, Luke was having a hard time trying to tell her that he was leaving for Maine today. And a hard time notto pack him and Lorelai up and head to Maine. Lorelai noticed to distracted look on his face.

"Luke, what's wrong, sweetheart?" _He looks worried, conserned, or something of that matter._

"Well, it turns out that Liz and TJ were in an accident, each with a broken arm and leg. They need me to help them out for a while." Luke says quietly, kinda sad and scared like.

"Oh baby, you just let me sit here and eat, while you areneeding to get toyour sister." She cups his chin and pulls him in for a short kiss, but full of emotion. Luke just looks her in the eyes, and she can see worry in his eyes. Lorelai puts the tray on the bedstand and pulls him in for a hug.

"Hey Luke, they will be okay." Lorelai states softly, trying to console him. She is rubbing cheek and then down to his chest. _He is really tore up over his sister and TJ, I would be too. The weird thing is herarely shows these emotions._

"I know, I just got a phone call, saying Liz and TJ were in an accident, Liz and Jess are really my only family left, well I was scared that they were not gonna be okay, you know." _I never tell people these things, why am I telling her? Well I do love her and she does care and listen._

"Hey baby, come here." She pulls him in for a kiss, which he deepens, searching for love and compassion in another person, which he finds in Lorelai. They kiss for a while, Lorelai knows he needs it, and she enjoys it too, but it is not about her, but about Luke. He need some one to connect to and feel. They kiss for quite a while, just being there for one another.

When they break away, Lorelai asked Luke, when he has to leave and how long he has to stay.

"I need to be there tonight or tomorrow morning, and I don't know how long they will need me, hopefully just a couple of weeks and they might be able to walk with out crutches and take care of themselves." _I don't want oto go, Lorelai just started dating, what will happen while I'm gone? I'm not saying I don't trust her, but she does get bored easily and with me gone, she may want to end it because we can't do anything. I hope that doesn't happen, I love her so much. I don't thinkI caould handle losing her now that I have got her._

"Okay let's get you packed, this place cleaned up, get you a cell phone and..."

"What, I'm not getting a cell phone, they..."

"I know Luke, they are bad for you, but I want to be able to keep in touch with you and not call long distance. I also want to ba able to talk to you while you are helping them on the fair."

"Wait, what do you mean help them with the fair?"

"Aren't they in the Rennessance Fair thing?"

"Yeah, so."

"Well you are going to have to help them, they can't just stop working because they aresomewhat injured,and especially sense you are going tobe there to help them."

"Aw Geeze."

About 4 hours laterthe not so happy couple were cleaned, packed, and newly call phoned. Luke wasin his truck getting ready to leave to save his sister. Ceaser was in charge of the diner. Luke was going to call Lorelai as soon as he gotthere, it was about a 5 hour drive from Stars Hallow.

"Bye Luke, I will miss you." Lorelai was tryingso hard not to cry.

"I will miss you too." Luke pulled Lorelai in for a kiss, a deep and sensual kiss. Both particpants were sad they could not finishthe action at homein bed. They finally pulled a way breathelessly.

"I love you Luke." Tears were starting to spill.

"I loveyou too Lorelai." He said while gently wiping the tears from her cheek and giving hera last of kiss on the lips.

"I'll call you when I get there."

Andwith that he was off to help Liz and TJ.


	8. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I like the reviews, so THANK YOU! Please again! So lets try with a new chapter, and suggestions are always welcome!

* * *

Luke was driving to Maine, just thinking, Thinking about him and Lorelai.

_Why, why Liz? Why did you have to get hurt right now? Why couldn't you have waited another couple of weeks? Man, I'm being selfish, I asking for Liz to wait for my help, I should happily help her and TJ. But I really love Lorelai, so much, I want to be able to see her, touch her, kiss her, hold her, just be with her. I've become an old softy, but I do beleive it is worth it, I love her, and it is hard to believe that she loves an old man like me._

RINGRING Luke's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello."

"Hey, Luke."

"Oh hi Lorelai."

"I miss you."

"Lorelai, I just left4and a halfhours ago, how can you miss me already?" _I'm such a hypocrite, I was just thinking about her and missing her._

"I don't know, but I miss you."_I miss him soooo much!_

"I miss you, too."

"Good, so when are you coming back?" _I want him here._

"I don't know, I haven't even got there yet." _I wish I would, because the sooner I get there the sooner I get back._

"Oh, well I still miss you and want you to be here."

"Yeah wellI wantto be there, also."

"I bet I want you here more, and once you know why, I bet you will want to turn around andright drive back."

"Why is that?"_I already want to turn back around and go home, I'm not sure anything could make me want it more._

"Well, it is about 4:45 and I was getting tired, but then I saw a cool T.V. show and I got an idea." _I have to tease him, and drag thim one out, because he is gonna hate me so bad, and it will be so hard for him to drive._

"And what idea is that?" _What is going on with Lorelai?_

"Well you see, I went shopping with Sookie, a couple of months ago, and I bought some close, some close that I think you might like." _Acually he would love these clothes if he were here right now, in my bed with me._

"Why wouldI like these clothes?" _Oh man, oh man. Is she wearing what I think she's wearing, please let her be wearing what I think she's wearing, and will wear them alot more. _Luke was starting to sweat, and put a tighter grip on the steering wheel, well to put it bluntly, so he wouldn't grip anything else. (If you get my drift?)

"Hold on there, I was watching this show, and I saw a clothing rack, with the same type of clothing that I'm wearing now, and I thought hey, why not put my set on and see what they look like, since it has been a few months since I even saw what they looked like." _And I keep on dragging this out._

"What do these clothes look like Lorelai?" _Oh God, I'm gonna wreck if she keeps this up, but i relly don't want her to stop.She needs to speed this up, or I'm gonna die. _His voice was getting huskier, and he was getting aroused be this little game she was playing.

Lorelai could tell that he was liking this game, alot, so she decided to drag it out even longer than she had origanally planned

"When I grabbed them out of my bottom left drawer, they still had the tags on them, so I had to take them off. Then I decided that I didn't want to get my new clothes dirty, so I had to take a bath."

_Lorelai are you just trying to kill me, she knows I know what she keeps in her bottom left draw, she told me a few nights ago. And she also knows I love the idea of her in a bath tub, the water dripping off her, making her skin glow in the light of the candles that she always lights. The sent of those candles mixed with the sent of her soap and shampoo (they always match)... _"Ohh."

"Luke." _Poor guy, I just made him moan._

_Oh crap did I just do that out loud? Man she is getting to me._

"Yes Lorelai?"

"Are you doing okay?" _Of course he's not okay, you meanie, you are torchering him, and while he is driving at that, you should burn in hell._

"Ummm...yeah...I'm okay." _Not really. I'm gonna burst through my pants, and break the steering wheel, trying not to touch what is about to burst through my pants._

"Good."

"Yeah, good."

"I was relaxing in the bath, thinking of you, then of how much I missed you, and I thought you should know, so I decided to call you and tell you."

"I'm glad you called to tell me how much you miss me, I miss you too." _Oh you have no idea just how glad I am that you called, and how much I am mising you right now. NOW WHAT DO THE CLOTHES LOOK LIKE?_

"So I got out of the tub, and put on the new but yet old clothes and called you. I thought you would enjoy the call and the details of what I'm wearing."

"I do and I am." _And get on with the story. I'm on Liz's block. It turns out they released them about an hour ago, one of their friends picked them up and is waiting with them until I get there. So hurry up._

"So I put on black, silky, and lacey outfit."

"Ohhhhhhh."

"Do you like type of clothes, baby?" _I'm prety sure he does._

"Yesssss." He is having trouble with words right now. He is also parked in Liz's driveway so he doesn't have the danger of wrecking on the road._ Don't you dare touch yourself, you could get in so much trouble, just sit back, relax, and listin to her describe her lingere._

"It barely covers my body, my breasts and butt is almost hanging out, and I'm laying on my bed, with candles lit, just how we like it."

GLUP, all Luke can do is swallow hard, and breathe deep,and well not touch is hardness, no matter how much he wants too

* * *

Liz is sitting on her couch when she hears her brother's truck pull up, she checks out her window to see if she's right. She is.

"Hey Mary, will you push me outside, so I can see my brother?" Liz ask her friend who is with them at the moment.

"Yeah sure."

Mary pushes Liz out on to the driveway where they see Luke, leaning back in the seat of his truck, with a cellphone to his ear. He looks flushed, and well some what aroused. Yep aroused, Liz can even see it throuh his pants.

"Ewwwww!"

* * *

Luke is throughly enjoying this call, still holding out from touching himself. Although it is easily seen through the denim of his jeans. But it is not his fault that he was large and bludged easily.

Lorelai was just describing how hot she was, when Luke heard...

"Ewwwww!"

He jumped up, well as much as he could when in a truck and well aroused. He looked out the window to see none other than his little sister Liz. He just looks at her wide eyed, suprised. After a few seconds he rolls the window down and says...

"Umm hey Liz...h-h-hold on just a s-s-second." Then speaks into the phone.

"Uhh Lorelai, I have to go, I'm at Liz's house, I'll call you back bye." He said it really quickly and hung up, only to face a suprised, discusted, you busting up Liz.

* * *

Alright I'm going to leave it at that. I was just bored, and that idea sounded funny so there ya go. PLEASE REVIEW. I'M BEGGING YOU, ON MY KNEES BEGGING YOU! 


	9. Chapter 19

I'm back, I'm like a fungus, I keep comming back! Thanks for the reviews, I enjoy reading them, so lets get on with the story.

Chapter 19

* * *

_OMG! I can't believe Liz caught me. I mean I wasn't touching myself, but pretty close to it. She caught me practicly having phone sex, remind me to seriously cut Lorelai off from coffee, but right now, I have to face my sister._

"Hi Liz." Luke started with caution.

"Hey big brother." She was still laughing, and still a little discusted. _Oh man he is never gonna live this down, ever! _**(A/N** I love puns! 'hey BIG brother, live this DOWN' lol

"Hi so how are you?" He is still making no move to get out of his truck.

"I'm doing good Luke, and it looks as if you are doing good too. I never really took you for a phone sex kinda guy."

"I wasn't having phone sex!" _Geeze this is so embarassing._

"Sure bro."

"I wasn't! Lorelai called and she was telling me...telling me..."

"Ahhh ha Lorelai, and what was she telling you, how she is laying in bed naked, waiting for you to come back?"

"No! And it is none of your business what we were talking about."

"So it was something dirty then."

_NakedLorelai, I like that, I really like that, man, is she beautiful, and her body..._"Yeah...what NO, just can we please stop talking about this, PLEASE!" Luke was somewhat in a faze, think about a naked Lorelai.

"Fine, I'll leave you to get your bags, and to well, calm down, I really don't want to see _that _again. C'mon Mary, could you take me back in?"

Mary who had been just standing back, watching, and well laughing at the whole scence, took Liz back inside and they lefte Luke to collect himself and get his bags.

About 5 minutes later Luke came in.

"Hey Liz, where do you want me to put my..." When he walked in Liz, Mary, and now TJ were laughing at, well he didn't know what yet, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"What is so funny?" He asked carefully, nervous of what the answer was going to be.

"You, and how you and Lorelai were having phone sex on the way up here." TJ answered the feared question.

_Yep, just what I didn't want it to be. Great, now TJ knows, and he will never let me live this down, even though we weren't having phone sex._

"Liz, I swear, I was not having phone sex."

"Oh so you weren't, but Lorelai was?"

"NO, nobody was having phone sex, end of discussion, this subject is never to be brought up again! Now where can I put my stuff."

"Upstairs, second door to the left, Mary could you show him where it is?" Liz told Luke.

"Yeah, no problem."

Luke and Mary walked upstairs. Mary standing uncomfortablyclose toLuke. Luke was alreadyvery uncomfortable from earlier, Mary, who was a complete stranger, had heard that whole conversation, and probably seen _him _while he was in the truck.

They finally got to the room, it felt like an eterninty for Luke. And Mary was still standing abnormally close to Luke.

"Hey...umm Mary was it?"

"Yeah." Mary moved a little bit closer. Luke stepped back.

"I can probably take over from here, but thanks for picking them up from the hospital, and watching them until I got here." Luke trying to take a step back, but Mary kept moving in. _What is wrong with this girl, she heard the conversation downstairs and outside, she knows I have a girl friend, or at least one in my life._

"No problem. If you ever need me, just call, and I'm also on the fair with them, so I can be reached at any time." She was trying to flirt, but failing tremendiously. Luke thought it was sorta amusing, but still uncomfortable. Another step closer, and another step back.

"Thanks Mary, but I think I can handle it from here on out." Step forward, step back, and now Luke was trapped in a corner.

"Okay, but remember if you can't _handle _something, _anything _call me. Bye bye Luke." Finally she went down stairs, but not after grabbing Luke's butt. Luke just stayed upstairs until he heard the front door shut, and saw her car drive away.

**Dinner Time that Night.**

Luke, Liz, and TJ are all sitting at the kichen table, eating dinner.

"Liz, where is the fair?"

"Oh it isn't but two or three miles outside of town. But we have to be there about 6 tomorrow moring to set-up and be ready to open by 7:30."

"Alright."

"Luuuuuuke."

"Yes TJ." Luke was tired of TJ already, he was annoying and milking it horribly, he was acting like he as 2 years old.

"Can you cut my hamburger, for me, please."

"TJ, it is a hamburger, you hold it and bite into it. It's not that hard."

"I can't hold the hamburger with one hand, it is making a mess Luke, so can you please cut my hamburger."

"Whatever TJ." _I'm gonna kill him by the end of this week, wait what is the dates this weekend, May 8th and 9th. Crap May 9th Mother's Day. I've got to go to Mom's grave. How am I gonna do that while I'm here? Crap!_

The rest of dinner went just as it started, TJ being a whiney baby, whimped and complained about everything.

His hand couldn't grip the fork, or his cup of tea, spilling it on the floor. Yet making another for Luke to clean up. Luke was already at his wits end and it as only day one. Oh and another great aspect, the doctor said that they would need some one with them for at least 6 weeks.

**Later that night.**

TJ was tucked in bed, Luke and Liz were sitting in the living room watching T.V.

"Hey...Liz."

"Yeah Luke."

"Ummm, you know this weekend is Mother's Day right?"

"Oh no I forgot all about that."

"Well you do know that every Mother's Day, I go and put flowers on Mom's grave. I would like to keep up with that tradition. So I was wondering if I could go to Stars Hallow for the weekend, and be back on the mext Monday?"

"Yeah, no problem big brother."

"Yes problem, who will watch you guys for the weekend?"

"We'll see if some one from the fair can watch us, maybe Mary." At her name Lukeshuddered. Liz noticed.

"What's wrong with Mary?"

"What makes you think there is something wrong with Mary?"

"Well you shuddered when I said her name, just like when ever you hear about Crazy Carry, so what is wrong with Mary?"

"When we were upstairs, she was standing really close to me, and grabbed my butt an her way out, I really don't like her."

"Awwwe poor big brother, doesn't like being felt up be big bad Mary." Liz loved to tease Luke, and Luke hated to be teased.

"That's right, now drop it."

"Oh but I bet he likes to be felt up by Lorelai."

_You bet I do. _"Come on Liz, drop it."

"Fine, you old grump."

"That's right I am an old grump, and I like it." _So does Lorelai, or at least that is what she said last night._

"I know, now help me up to bed, we have an early start tomorow."

**Around 10:30**

Luke decided to call Lorelai and tell her about having ot stay the next 6 weeks.

RING RING

"Hello." Lorelai's voice came over the phone.

"Hey Lorelai, how have you been." _I miss her so much, I can't wait until this weekend._

"Pretty good, but I miss you, so how are Liz and TJ?"

"I miss you, too. Liz and TJ are doing fine, but TJ is milking it so much, I'm gonna go crazy by the end on the week. Oh that remindes me, I'm coming home for this weekend, but have to come back on Monday, I have to help them for at least 6 weeks."

"I can't wait for this weekend then. Wait, what is so important about this weekend?"

"It'smother'sday. Ialwaysvisitmymomonmother'sday." Luke said really fast somewhat embarrassed.

"Come again Luke, I couldn't understand your mumbling."

"Sunday is Mother's Day. I uhh normally visit my mom on Mother's Day."

"Oh Luke, you poor thing, you do that alone every year."

"Well, I'm used to it."_I _h_ate it though._

"Okay, but can I come this time."

"I don't know Lorelai..." _I don't want her to see me so vunerable, and depressed, worst of all sometimes cry, she can not see me cry._

"Please, Luke, I want to, and you need me there. You shouldn't have to do this alone." _No one, NO ONE should ever go through that alone._

"Okay."

The line went silent for a while.

"Hey Luke." _We need a happier subject._

"Yeah."

"Why did you hang up so fast earlier?"

* * *

I'm gonna leave you with that, you can fill in the rest, imagination is a wonderful thing, wouldn't want you to waste it. PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews!


	10. Chapter 20

A new chapter is here! Thanks for the reviews, I LOVE them!

So chapter 20 here we go!

* * *

**Saturday**

"Liz, TJ, Mary is here, so I'm gonna go." Luke shouted into the house as soon as he saw Mary's car pull up. He had been outside loading his bag, full of bathroom supplies,into his truck. _Okay, don't look at her, get in the truck as quick as I can, and head back to see Lorelai._

"Okay, bye big brother." Liz shouted back.

Luke was sitting in his truck, getting ready to pull out of the drive way, when Mary came up to his window and scared him.

"Hey Luke."

"Ahhh Carrie, I mean Mary." _Oh shit, I just called her Carrie._

"What did you call me?" _What did he just call me?_

"Mary." _Oh crap, oh crap._

"No, you said something before that, what was it?" _I know he called me something else._

"I said Carrie." _I have a plan to get her away._

"Why would you call me Carrie?" _Who's Carrie._

"Because you remind me of her." _This should get rid of her._

"How?"

"Because she is annoying and jumps up on me like that."

"HUM." Mary just stomped her way into the house.

_Thank god, finally she is gone. Now I can go see Lorelai._

The ride to Stars Hollow was a long ride. Nothing to destract him like last time.

After the looooong ride in the old green truck, he pulls up to the Diner. He grabs his bag and heads in the back way. As he enters his apartment, he is reminded why he hated being a bachlor. Nobody to came home to, nobdy waiting for you, wantint you to be there. But now he has Lorelai. She likes him, but hopefully he doesn't screw this up like did most of his other relationships.

Oh well, that it is all in the past, he has her, and it is going well so far.

He decides to go down stair to the diner, she is most likely to be there sometime today. But he has to change first, he smell like the renessiance fair. **(A/N: Don't ask how he smells like it, ha just does, itis my story, and what I says goes. Ha ha, I'm evil with power.)**

So he goes over to his closet and grabs a new flannel shirt, and pants, then he goes over to his dresser and get a new t-shirt. As he is getting undresses the phone rings.

He walks over to the phine in his old t-shirt and underwear.

"Hello." _Who is calling me?_

"Hey baby, your home." _Finally, it has only been one week, how am I gonna handle him being gone 6 more._

"Yeah." _Finally, I don't know how I'm gonna deal with 6 more weeks._

"What are you doing?" _I hear russling around over the phone._

"Changing." _I hope I don't regret telling her that._

"Why?" _Did he wear tight's at the fair? I would like that, nice tight pant, showing off his endowment._

"Cause I smell like the fair."

"How do you smell like the fair?" _Damn, there goes the air pants idea._

"I don't know, I just do." _I really don'tknow how._

"Oh well ... sooo what are you wearing?" _Maybe I can get him to engage in phone sex again._

"Why don't you come over and find out." _Two can play this game._

"Really?" _Really?_

"Yeah really."

"So if I come up right now, you will still be in mid-change?"

"Ye... you're in the diner, on your cell phone?" _She's in the diner!_

"No." _So what if I am?_

"Really, 'cause you just said you would come up, implying you are in the diner." _Yeah right._

"Fine, I am, but if I come up, you will still be in mid-change."

"Yes, now get up here, before the other diners, hear you talking about me in almost no clothes."

"Too late, Patty is alreally on her way up." _This should get him._

"WHAT?"

"Bye." CLICK

"Lorelai." _Oh she better be joking._

_**(A/N: this will get to be rated M, you can skip it. I told you I would warn you, so here is your warning.)**_

Luke is just lying on his bed, minus shirt, he figured, make it easier, he wanted to have some fun, and she likes him in his underwear, she told him so over the phone the other day. So he thought he would suprise her.

Lorelai enters with out knocking, and leaves her heals at the top of the stairs. She walks in, close the door quietly, tip-toes over to the bed. She sees Luke lying there, with his eyes closed, smirk on his face, and only in his underwear. _Oh man. He is in his boxer briefs, god!_

She leans over him, on the bed, and kisses him gently on the stomach. She feels his stomach muscles quiver, and the smirk go to a smile. So she kisses him again. She kisses is abdomon, up to his chest, licks his nipples, he groan at that. Now she is smiling.

She takes one into her mouth, and gently nibbles, then sucks on it.

His breathing changes, gets quicker, and his hands move to her hair, running through it.

She relaeses his nipple, and moves back down to his belly button, and sticks her tongue in and swirls around.

His hands move to her shoulder, gripping them, she can tell he is enjoyong it. When ever he grips her shoulders, he is very aroused. She looks down, and sees him popping up, yep he is enjoying it. So she keeps going down. Lowering his boxer briefs, just a bit, so his pubic hair is peeking out, and she can see his base.

She presses a kiss right at his base, then licks it.

"Oh god Lorelai." He finally speaks.

"Who's Lorelai, I'm Crystal, the mail order bride you ordered."

"I didn't order a bride."

"Yes you did, the papers said, Taylor Doose, at the Old Ice Cream Shoppe."

This got Luke's attention. He sat up, pullign Lorelai with him. Now she was sitting on is lap.

"Never say that name, while we are doing... doing something like this."

"Okay."

"No I really mean it, that is just disturbing. So promise, you won't do it again."

"I promise I won't say Taylor's name while engaging in sexual activities with you."

"Aw Geeze Lorelai."

"Sorry."

"Sure you are." Luke just looks at her, and smiles. _How did I get so damn lucky?_

"I am."

"Alright, now where were we."

"We, we, we, I was trying to wake you up."

"I was awake."

"You were?" She fakes surprise. She knew he wasn't asleep, but just enjoying her doings.

"Why yes, but you were doing a great job."

"I was, was I?"

"Yeah, I was enjoying greatly."

"I could tell."

"How?"

"I feel something poking my bottom."

"Really."

"Yeah, a really hard something." Lorelai wiggles around a bit.

"Tease."

"Don't I know it." She smirks at him.

Luke leans forward, and catches her lips with his. He softly slides his tongue over her lips, gain entrace into her mouth. They sit there kissing for a while, tongues gliding over one onther, searcher the other mouth. Finally oxygen became a need and they broke apart.

He flips them over, and runs his hands atop her arms, and back down. Then he slides them under her shirt, pulling it off of her. Then he unbuttons and unzipsher pants. He moves down to the foot of the bed to see that she has no shoes on.

"You know, I'm pretty sure you have to have shoes when in my diner."

"Yeah, well I took them off on the stairs so I could sneak up on you."

"I'd say you did a good job."

Luke pulls her legs out of her pants then tosses them across the room. He crawls back up her body, kissing her all the way up, and then her lips. He pulls away from the passionate kiss to kiss back down her jaw and up to her ear. Nibbling on it softly, while his hands go to work on her bra. He is in a hurry, he has had an erection for about 20 minutes now, and needs some type of release.

He becomes frustrated with it, and pull his lips away, sits up and sits her up. Luke just looks at her and sighs.

He reaches behind her and unclaps it, pulling it away from her body, and tossing it some where in the general area of her pants. HIs eye stay on hers, but he soon caves, he has to have some realse.

His hands come up and graze the under side of her breasts, then move up to cup them. They both moan at the contact. He pushes her to lay down, and he lies on top of her. Slides down her body, and glides her pink and purple poka dot panties down her legs.

He moves back up and kisses her, long, hard, and deeply. While they are kissing, he uses his fingers to see if she is ready for him. He is not shocked at her wetness. He stand and rips his underwear off.Lukelooks back over to the bed, he sees Lorelai watching him closely.

Lorelai stands and walks over to him, kisses him, then whispers in his ear.

"I read an interesting article in Cosmo the other day. It was about new positions."

His eye widden, and jaw drops. Lorelai just nods.

She grabs his hand and guides him over to the bed. She instruct him to stand at the edge. Luke does as he is told. He stands there and watches as she lays on her back, with her legs dangling over the edge. He watches as she pulls a pillow under her hips, to elevate them. Then she wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him to her.

Luke grabs her hips, and gently pushes into her. Both their eye close at the entrance. They stay like that for a little while, jsut basking in the glow of being joined once again. Finally the biuld up is too much, so Luke start thrusting in and out, slowly at first, then gradually getting faster.

A little while later, Luke's hand is on Lorelai's clit, trying to push her to the brink, he is barely hold out onhis own climax.

Lorelai looks up and sees this.

"Luke... go ahead...don't worry... about me."

He only nods in response, he couldn't hold out any longer if he wanted.

His release triggered hers. Luke falls on top of her, not capable of standing any longer.

5 minutes later, they are both lieing on the bed, holding each other, carressing each other.

* * *

The end of that chapter. I"M SOOOOO SORRY! I haven't been able to update for awhile. PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Tonight it is About Him

I have decided to try to name my chapters from here on out, I lack a lot of imagination, so sue me. I'll try!

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Thank you for all the review! I'm trying to update as soon as possible, but my mind not working as fast as I would like it to. Give me suggestions please! I NEED THEM!

* * *

Luke is standing in front of the miror in his apartment, pulling at his tie. 

_I hate ties, and dressing up, but I do it every time. I really don't know why, it's not like she can't see me everyday, in everthing else. I guess it is for respect or something like that. Maybe tradition, I do it evertime. I wear the same suit, same shoes, and the same old stupid tie. Mainly because I don't want to buy a new suit or tie._

He walks over and sits on his bed, elbows on his knees, and head in hands. The clock says 4:30. Lorelai left around noon, after Lorelai's welcoming of Luke home. He had gotten home around 7, and they fell asleep around midnight. They had some fun last night.

_I can't think about her while I'm going to see my mom, it is inappropriate. I am so glad Lorelai is going with me though. I know I put up a fight, but I want her to go. I just can't let my emotions get a hold of me this time. Not this time. I can not cry, like I normally do. Nobody sees me cry, but I miss them so much. I wish I would have knew her for longer than I did. I was only eleven at the time, just a stupid boy._

Lorelai said she would be there by 4:50, they would be at the cematery by 4:55-5. The Stars Hollow Cemetery was 4 miles outside of town, they would be a good distance away from the prying eyes of the townies.

_That is the last thing I need, is the town watching me. I know that they know where I go on this day. But most of them have been smart enough to stay away fromme entirely on this day, Father's Day, both ofmy parents' birthdays,my Dark Day, that is the daymy Dad died, and the daymy mom died.I have6 hostile days, that no one messed with me._

KNOCK KNOCK!

Lorelai was at the door. She was dressed in a nice sundress, not too dressy, but enough to go along with his suit. And carrying a bouchet of wild flowers from Dooses.

_Man does she look beautiful. I love her so much, I don't know what I would do without her. She is the best thing inmy life._

Lorelai found him on the bed, still sitting with his head in his hands. _I hate this, he must be feeling aweful.I can't imagine what he is going through. My heart his pouring out to his, and his is feeling pain and loss, a loss no one should feel, exspecially for such a long time. He lost her so long ago._

"Are you ready?"

Luke didn't answer. He just got up, and stood beside her, his head dropped. She grabbed his hand, and they walked out the door, and to his truck.

_I feel like a jackass, but I can't speak to her. If I open my mouth to speak, my voice will be shakey, and then they will just start flowing, that can't happen right now, not this time._

The drive was quiet, but a sadden quiet. Lorelai would take a glance at him every once in a while. Finally she took his hand.

"I'm here, you don't have to be tough in front of me. I've used your shoulder to cry on all the time, now it's my turn to repay the favor. I'm here for you, no need for a mask."

He looks at her, and she sees saddness, fear, neediness, want, and love. Lorelai's heart is breaking to see the man she loves in so much pain. It's hurting her to see him like this.

They pull into the cemetery, Luke grabs the flowers Lorelai picked out for him, well his mom. They walk hand in hand until they reached it. Graces Danes, A wonderful mother, wife and friend to all. She live until she was 34.

_34, that is a very young age to die, I'm 36, I don't think I could handle dying at 34, so much more life to live._

They stood there for at least an hour, fingers intertwined, before Luke finally said something.

"I never told her good-bye." His voice was quiet, and shakey. Lorelai could tell that he was holding back tears.

"I'm sure she knew." _Oh my, he must feel terrible._

"But I never told her, I was in denial." _I miss her so much, and I never told her good-bye, I was such an idiot._

"You were 11." _Damn he was young._

"I thought that some how, if I told her good-bye, it was giving her permission to leave, I didn't want her to leave." _Stupid logic. _His voice was getting worse, he was on the edge of breaking down. _No Luke, hold them in, you can do it, no tears from those eyes. She will think you are weak, no tears._

"It makes sense, Luke, you were only a child."

"I wish I would have told her good-bye, and that I loved her." There it was, a single tear, fell from his eyes, rolled down his cheek, and fell down onto their joined hands. _Damn it man, you let it break through._ He couldn't hold them back any longer.

"Let it out Luke, I'm here, or I can leave if you want." _I really don't want to see this man break down, but I will if he needs me._

"Stay." It was barely audible. She wasn't sure she even heard it, but then she felt his grip tighten.

Lorelai moved around, so she was in front of him, and hugged him. She held him tight, let him ground himself with her. She felt tears on her shoulder, soaking through her dress. He stayed like that for about 15 minutes.

_I don't know what I would do if she wasn't here. Probably what I do every year, come here, cry, then go back to my apartment, and drowned myself in beer. But not this year, and I am so thankful._

"Lorelai, can I have a minute alone?" He was still really quiet.

"Yeah, I will be just right over there." She pointed to a bench about 50 feet away, he nodded, and she walked over to the bench and sat down.

Luke was still standing there, looking at the headstone. He took a step forward, and laid the flowers on her grave, and stood back.

"Mom, I wish you were here, you could help me in so many ways. Just being here, would be great. I'm sorry I didn't say good-bye, I just didn't want you to leave. I love you mom. I wanted to tell you that I'm finally with Lorelai, and I'm not gonna ruin it. Thanks for watching over me. Happy Mother's Day. I love you, and I will see you again."

He looked so solemn walking back over to Lorelai, Luke glanced at her, and walked to the truck, Lorelai trailed behind. The drive back, was just as silent as the drive there.

_I never knew Luke could be so emotional. We got back around 6:45-7, disrobed and got in to bed. We are lying here, skin to skin, just holding on to each other. He needs me. It is just like when he found out about Liz and TJ, he needs to be connected. I can tell, his hands are starting to roam._

Lorelai was right, his hands were starting to move, rub her, and caress her.

"Luke, baby."

"Lorelai, please."

_I know he needs it, but for some reason I feel reluctent. I want him to know that I'm here, that he doesn't have to be the strong one. He doesn't have to do it all. And I'm gonna show him._

Lorelai rolls him on his back, and kneels beside him, massaging his muscles. He's tense, all the depression of this day, taking it's toll on him. He looks a little older, and a little more rugged. She rubs his whole body, making sure that he knows, she wants to do this for him.

Tonight it is about him.

* * *

Yes I know, it was a little depressing, and not a lot of dialoge, but it is a sad subject, and the next update will be happier. Sorry no smutt, I know some of you enjoy that, I enjoy that, but it really didn't fit too much in the story. 

BUT YOU **MUST COMMENT!** I know it is mean, but I need to know, people are reading it, or I have no reason to continue.

I should be updating my other story soon.


	12. Knee Jerking Response and News

Hey, I'm back! I know, I know it's been a while, and it will be a while again, I have camp next week, and I don't know if I will be able to update twice in a few days. Thanks for the comments, they really mean alot, so keep it up. (dirty) So on with the story...

* * *

_I really don't know how I managed to snag him, he is such a great man, but he does have a few emotional problems. I mean, losing both parents so early, his wacko sister, nephew who is FINAlLLY getting it together, and me, a crazy women, but I love him. I just don't know how he loves me. I realy don't, but then again, you can't help who you fall for, I'm just glad it was me._

Lorelai was awake, and watching Luke, tracing his features with her eyes, strong jaw covered with rugged stubble, up to his full lips, that she loves to kiss, his nose, it's a little pointy, but it fits him, higher to his eyes, closed enjoying his sleep, and even higher to his receeding hair line, no wonder why he always wears his cap.

_I wonder how long his hair has been slowly but surely going back? But I did like it short, like it was a Rory's graduation. He looked good then. He still does, and don't get me wrong, I love runnning my hands through his hair, but he looked great with it shorter, too. _

Lorelai moved to sitting against the headboard,wrapping the sheet around herself, making sure not to give anyone a free show, and looked to see what the time was. It was about 9:30 in the morning, and Luke was never one to sleep longer than Lorelai, but he had a very hard day yesterday, all the pain, from his past coming back to haunt him. He deals with it weel, and I am glad I was here to help him this time, but he has to go back to Maine today, Liz and TJ need his help, I don't want him to go back, but he has to.

She had been so busy, thinking about Luke, she didn't here his slight snoring stop, and him moving to see her staring at the clock that now read 9:33.

"Good morning beautiful." Luke said in his husky-early-just-woke-up-or-I-just-had-sex-voice-with-Lorelai voice.

"Hey baby, sleep well?" Lorelai loved that voice, it was his real voice, his secret voice, that no one gets to hear except her.

"Yeah." He was still tired, and not up to his usual gruff self yet.

"You had quite a day yesterday."

"I guess."

"No Luke, it was an emotional day."

"I know, I just don't like to be...I don't know..."

"Emotional, sensitive, hurt..."

"Any of those would work."

She looked into his eyes,a nd could still see some sadness, but no where near as much as yesterday. She gave him a quick smile then leaned in a kissed him, it was soft, but full of love. She pulled back, to look once again in his eyes, but she never got the chance, Luke's eyes were closed, and he pulled her back down to him.

The kiss was still soft, but this time deep, allowing tongues to touch, and search out each other. After a few minutes of slow senual kissing, Luke turned it up a notch, pulling her under him, and moved his hands to rub her stomeache, and slowly moving upward. Finally reaching her chest, just as Lorelai felt a moan comming to her throat...

"MOM PHONE!" Rory's voice came sounding through the door, she didn't want to open, not sure of what state Luke and her mom were in, and not wanting to see anything.

Now Lorelai and Luke had been in a deep state, so beening jarred from that state, caused a knee jerking response from Lorelai. The knee that had been jerked, came in direct contact to Luke, to a spot that a knee should never come in contact with, with that much power.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Luke groaned, and rolled off of Lorelai, grabbing at...well...his...private parts.

"DAMN IT Lorelai, why would you do that?" See, it hurt a little bit more than normal, Luke was just huge bit aroused by it being morning, and every healthy male is usually a little happy in the mornings, not to mention the semi-making-out setion he and Lorelai were having.

"I didn't mean too, it was all Rory, she yelled and it surprised me." Lorelai could see his eyes watering, and she felt horrible.

"Yeah...surprised...you...right...into...well me." Luke at this time, was having trouble breathing, thinking of anything other that the pain now in his crotch, and trying not to move, he was rolled in a ball his hands still cupping his men gently, as if to block them from being hit again.

"Hey, is everthing alright in there?" Rory's voice came through the door again.

"Um, it's okay for me, but what do you need?"

"The phone for you."

"Okay, leave it on the floor by the door, and go downstairs and get a bag and fill it with ice, and bring it back up here."

"ICE, why do you need ice, are you sure everything is alright?" Rory was starting to get worried. _Ice, why does she need ice, what happened?_

"Listen, just do what I said, andI will explain later."

"Alright, I'll be right back." She left the phone on the floor, and rushed downstairs.

Lorelai turned to Luke, still in the fetal position. "I am so, so, sooo sorry! I really have to get the phone, but I'll be right back, Rory's getting you some ice."

Luke just groaned in response.

Lorelai got out of bed, put on her robe, and went to get the phone.

"Hello welcome to the house of people who like to sleep."

"Lorelai that is not a proper way to answer the phone."

"Mom?"

Yes it is your mother Lorelai. Now you are a lady, and a lady answers a phone in a better way than whatever you just did."

"Sorry, mother, Hello, how may I help you?"

"Lorelai, can you ever be serious?"

"Sorry mom, now what do I owe this wonderful call?"

"Well since you asked, you father and I have some news, that we would like to share with you, so dinner will be pushed up to Wensday."

"Why can't you tell me over the phone?"

"Because this is news you share in person Lorelai."

"Then why can't you just wait until Friday?"

"Because it is importanat news and need to be shared right away, but I thought I would give you 48 hours notice."

"How very thoughtful of you mother, now, with dinner being on Wensday, we don't have dinner Friday?"

"No Lorelai, you get out of Friday Night Dinner if you come this Wensday."

_HELL YEAH! What will I do this Friday, oh, I know._

"Thank you mother, not was that all?"

"Yes Lorelai, see Wensday evening at 6:00."

"Bye mother."

As soon as she hung up the phone, Rory came running back up the stairs, with a bag full of ice, and a wash clothe to wrap around.

"Now will you tell me why you need this ice?"

"Just a minute."

Lorelai walked in the room, to see Luke still curled up. "Hey, I have some ice for your boys there."

"Good." Luke muttered, still in some obvious pain, and making no effort to move from his tight ball.

"Luke, baby, you are going to need to move if you want to put ice on it."

"I know."

Slowly, and carefully, Luke uncurled and scooted back to the headboard to a sitting postion. Lorelai couldn't help but look to see how bad it was. He was red and swollen, and not in a good way, she had really done some damage.

It took her breathe away, not she felt even worse than before, knowing that she had really hurt him.

"Luke I am sooooooo sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Lorelai was now near tears herself.

"Hey," Luke noticed that she felt bad and moved her so her head was on his chest. "I know you didn't mean to, it's not your fault, it's no ones fault, just an accident."

"I know," she sniffled "it is just that it looks bad, and like it really hurts."

"It does, but don't blame yourself, Rory surprised me too, you just beat me to a reaction, plus now, I have me some ice to help with the swelling, and pain. It will be alright." He was trying to be tough for her, but her was still in a lot of pain, he had never been hit this hard in his crotch, he has been hit there, but never this hard. Damn it hurt! A LOT!

"I'm...I'm just... so sorry."

"It's okay, now get dressed, go downstairs, and tell Rory everthing is alright, I hears her asking, I just couldn't answer at the time." He wanted her out of there so he could go back to being a big baby in pain, but he had to be tough in front of her, and it was difficult.

"Okay, I'll be back in a little while."

* * *

I know,a weird place to stop, but I am tired, it is late, and I need to get to bed. So review, I might be able to type more tommorow and get up another chapter, but I need a lot of reviews, to know you guy even like this chapter and what me to go on. I know what is goin on next chapter, I'm jsut tired of typing, I type real slow, and it takes a while for me to type a chapter, PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging you! PLEASE! PLEASE! 


	13. Doing Better and Friday

Alright, I would like to thank those who did review, if you didn't shame on you, not really, but thanks for reading anyways. This will probably be my last update for a while, I have camp coming up next week, so I will not be allowed on a computer for six days!

Anyway, on with the new chapter...

* * *

Lorelai was going downstairs after dressing herself in a tank top and pajama pants. She was going pretty slow, still feeling bad about hurting Luke so bad, she never ment to do that. No matter how much you hate a guy, you NEVER hit them in the crotch, it just wasn't right. She had hit him hard. 

Rory on the other hand, was sitting on the couch, wonder what happened up stairs that called for a ice pack? She figured something happened to Luke, or Lorelai wouldn't be coming downstairs. But Luke is tough, what would cause him to need an ice pack? And why is her Grandmother calling at 9:30 in the morning? All questions wil be answered when her mother came downstairs, which was now.

"Mom, mom, what happened?" Lorelai just walked over and sat on the couch, quietly, Rory had never seen her mother so quiet.

"Mom, what happened?" Rory repeated.

"I hurt him, I hurt him." Lorelai had her face in her hands, shaking her head.

"What, how, where, did you hurt him?"

"Bad, I hurt him badly." Lorelai still not able to answer Rory's questions.

"Okay, mom, you have to answer my questions here, tell me how and where you hurt Luke." Rory was squatting in front of Lorelai. gripping her shoulders.

Lorelai looked up at Rory, and took a couple of deep breaths.

"We were upstairs, laying in bed...and we were...how do I say this with out going into details?" Lorelai's breathe was a little shakey, and was trying to igure out how to tell her 20 year old daughter, that she was making-out with her boyfriend, and then kneed him in the balls.

"Mom, I'm 20, don't worry about details, just tell me what happened." Rory was starting to get worried. And wasn't so sure she wanted to know details, but she needed to know what happened.

"We were upstairs, and we were...kissing, I guess you could say...and when you yelled through the door, you surprised us, especially me, and surprising me as you did, it caused me to jump, that causing my knee to hit Luke, really hard."

"Where, is he really hurt?"

"Yes he is really hurt, and he is hurt in...well, a place, you never hit a guy."

Rory gave her a questioning look, not fully understanding.

"In his...men...I guess you could say."

"MOM!"

"I didn't mean to." She really didn't need to fell any worse than she already did.

"I know, you were surprised by me, by me, this is my fault."

"No Rory, it is not your fault, it's...it's...it's Grandma's."

Once again, a weird look from Rory.

"She was the one who called, therefore causing you to come upstairs and yell through the door, therefore causing my knee jerking response. So it is all Grandma's fault, Luke is hurt in, well hurt."

"Yeah, shame on Grandma."

"Okay, another topic, I feel bad about Luke, and want to quit talking about it."

"Alright, new topic...oh, what did Grandma call about?"

"Oh, that's good/bad news."

"What?"

"It's good news, because we get out of Friday Night Dinner, but bad news because we have to come to dinner on Wensday."

"Why?"

"Aparently they have some good news that has to be told in person, and cannot wait until Friday."

"I wonder what it is?"

"I know, maybe they're moving far away, like Alaska or something."

"I doubt they are moving to Alaska, but it sounds like it would be good news if they can't wait until Friday to share."

"Yeah maybe."

They sat on the couch for a few minutes.

"Hey Rory, I'm gonna go upstairs and check on my man, see how he is doing."

"Okay, tell him I'm sorry."

"Alright."

Lorelai walks into her room, to see Luke stretched out over her bed, laying flat on his back, arms and legs spread out, and an ice pack covering his crotch, with his eyes closed.

"Luke, baby."

"Huh?"

"Are you doing okay."

"A little better."

"That's good. Can I check?"

"If you have to."

He did look better, but she could see a rather a large bruise forming.

"You are going to hate me, but I have to remind you that you have to go back to Maine today."

Luke just groaned in response, he knew, he just didn't want to think of it. Think of it caused pain, because going back to Maine meant moving and leaving this bed, and Lorelai.

"You need to start getting around."

Again another groan from Luke.

"Come on big guy, let's get you showered, dressed, fed, and sent off to Maine, to save your sister and weird brother-in-law." Lorelai was sitting on the bed next to Luke, kissing him all overhis face, his forehead, eyelids, cheeks, jaw line, chin, and when she was done talking his lips.

The kiss started soft and sweet, but like most of their kisses began ot grow more passionate. Tongues became involved and hands moved. The kissing lasted for a while until Luke pushed Lorelai off of him.

"Luke what's wrong, why did you stop?"

Luke didn't reply, but pointed to his now bruising area.

"Oh, sorry." Lorelai giggled.

"Yeah, yeah." Luke was not giggling.

"Alright, get up, and go shower." She was still giggling.

Luke began to slowly move, but very very very slowly.

"Luke you are moving like a snail."

"Well you get kneed in the junk and see if you move any faster than a snail." He was beginning to get a little angered, she was joking about thins, he was in some serious pain.

"Sorry." Lorelai finally understood, that he was trying to be tough and was failling miserably.

"It's okay, but no more mocking, I can't help it that I can't move easily."

"I know, I know." Finally Luke was off the bed, but walking funnily and still slowly to the bathroom door. He was still holding the ice pack.

"Let's take a shower, get dressed, fed, and send you off."

"Okay."

About and 1 1/2 later Luke and Lorelai are walking downstairs, for Luke walking was akward, but he made due.

They made their way into the kitchen, Luke ready to make them brunch, but they were both shocked at what they saw. Food cover they table, and Rory was sitting in a chair munching on a danish.

"Rory, where did you get all of this?" Lorelai asked still amazed by the fact that there was food on the table.

"Luke's, I went there to get coffee, and I thought that since Luke was injured he might not what to make breakfast, and could enjoy one made for him."

"Thanks Rory, that was very thoughtful."

So all three of them sat and ate brunch, made by Ceasar, but it was still good, the pancakes might not have been as fluffly, but it was fine.

About an hour later they were done eating and Luke had all of his stuff packed in his truck, and was ready to go.

"So when will you be home for good?"

"I told you Lorelai, I have to be up there for another 5 weeks."

"I know, I know. Oh when do you get done at night with the fair?"

"Uh...normally we start packing up around 7:30, there are shows at 8:00 that we go to sometimes on Fridays and Saturdays, and we are back at Liz's around 9:30-10."

"Okay. Well I was thinking that since I don't have dinner Friday, that I would come and visit you for the weekend." Lorelai said hopefully.

"That would be okay, yeah, I would like that."

"Good. Then I will see you next Friday."

"Yeah next Friday."

They leaned in for a good-bye kiss, not meant to be short and sweet, and it wasn't. I was hard, long, and deep. Lorelai was pushed up against the truck door, and her hands in Luke's back pockets, trying not to pull him hard up against herself so she wouldn't hurt him even more. When they pulled apart, theywere breathless, and heard...

"That's right dolls, make it last, he has to for five more weeks, you can do better than that sugas!" Babette called from her porch.

Luke turned at least 10 differentshades of red.

"She right you know, we cando better than that." Lorelai whispered in Luke's ear.

"I know, but not in public."Luke whispered back.

"Alright, I'll see you Friday." Lorelai gave him a short peck on the cheek and moved out of his way so he could carefully get in his truck.

"Friday, I love you."

"Love you, too." She kissed him softly this time. And he was off.

* * *

Yeah I know, not a great chapter, I know what Richard and Emily's news is, but I have no idea what to do when Lorelai visits Luke, PLEASE HELP!

I will try, I stress TRY to update before I leave for camp, but I make no promises, but PLEASE HELP ME AND REVIEW!


	14. Drama Queen and Parental sex

Thanks fro the reviews! Once again, sorry for the long time of not updating, blockage in the creative flow of thought, is damaging my imagination.

In this chapter, I will use dialogue from the actual show, you will be able to tell when, I will also cahnge alittle bit form the dialogue, which is not mine, I own nothing, it is all ASP. On with the story...

* * *

Wensday Night, 7:00, Time For Dinner 

Lorelai and Rory are standing at the front door of the Gilmore Mansion.

"I don't want to ring the bell, what if the news is bad, horrible, and the want to move to Stars Hollow or something like that?"

"Mom, we have been having this conversation since last night, Grandma, and Grandpa are not moving to Stars Hollow, and it is good news."

"Fine whatever you say, but if it is bad, I might just have to kill you."

"Okay, whatever, ring the door bell."

"Fine."

The maid answers the door, take their coats, and walk them to the living room.

RICHARD: Girls! Wonderful to see you.

LORELAI: Hi.

RICHARD: Come in, come in, come in.

EMILY: Hi, you're just in time.

LORELAI: For what?

RICHARD: The celebration. A maid enters carrying a tray. Ah! Champagne. Perfect.

RORY: What are we celebrating?

RICHARD: Uh, should we tell them?

EMILY: They're going to find out sooner or later.

RICHARD: All right, then. Lorelai, Rory, your grandmother and I have reconciled. We are officially back together.

RORY: Really? Oh my God! She hugs them. That's great! I'm so happy.

LORELAI: When did this reconciliation happen?

EMILY: Yesterday.

RICHARD: And last night. And this morning.

EMILY: Richard.

LORELAI scolding herself: Don't ask questions. Don't ask questions. Don't ask questions! _EEEEWWWWW that is so gross, EEEEWWWW, I think I need to throw up!_

EMILY: And next _month_ your father and I are going to renew our wedding vows.

RICHARD: A _month_ from tomorrow, on our fortieth wedding anniversary. (It was originally a week from tomorrow. I changed it to a month)

RORY: Aw!

LORELAI: Wow. That's great!

EMILY: And you're going to be my maid of honor.

LORELAI: Uh, wha-

"And Rory is going to be my best man." Richard throws in.

"What" Lorelai and Rory question.

"Yeah, we want you in our renewal wedding, and you will be, so now let's have dinner, it is 7:15, you guys were late." Emily, the queen of manipulation, said.

"Uh yeah traffic is horrible on Wensdays."

"More than Fridays?"

"Yeah Grandma, all the chruch goers."

"I guess that make sense."

"Thanks." Lorelai whispers to her daughter.

Dinner went off without a hitch. (Ha ha puns, I heart puns!)

On the ride home,

"Can you believe them?" Lorelai questions in astonishment.

"I know, isn't it great, they're back together."

"No, well yes, but we have to be in the wedding."

"I know, that could be kinda cool, I've never been in a wedding before."

"I guess, but Grandma has weird taste, we will be in ugly dresses, rich stuck up snobs, it wil be the function of the year, of the decade, ganeration, century."

"It won't be that bad."

"Yes it will, kid, it will be horrible."

"Whatever, Ms. Drama Queen."

"I am not a drama queen."

"Yes you are."

"Well if I'm a drama queen, your...not...smart."

"Great come back."

"Hey, I am your mother, and I am not a drama queen."

"Uhuh."

"I'm not."

"Suuure."

They are entering Stars Hollow.

"Okay, Luke's?"

"Yep."

"Good."

Later That Night.

"So your parents are back together?"

"Pretty much, and they are having a vow renewal, in a month."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, but you will never guess the worst part of the evening, my dad mentioned their sex life, I thought I was gonna be sick."

"Aw Geez, that is gross."

"Your telling me, you didn't have to listen to him, and see them kissing, I am scared for life."

"Well you don't have to help TJ and Liz get dressed and TJ acts like he's 2, so I have to do more than that, I'm one more 'Luuuuke' away from killing him."

"Yeah, but nothing is worse than think of your parents and sex in the the same thought."

"I know, I walked in on my parents once, they didn't look me in the eyes for a week, but I was like 7 so I didn't know what they were doing for a few years."

"I know what you mean, when I use to sneak out, I would hear things, things I didn't want to hear, and see it was worse, I knew what they were doing, I was 14 or 15."

"Yeah that is wrong, I'm getting disturbed by this whole conversation, so let's move on to something else."

"Your right, enough with parent's sex lives, and on to ours."

"Aw Geez."

"Come on Lukey, you know your good, so what are we doing on Friday?"

"You'll have to wait until Friday."

"Come on tell me."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"I'll tell you what I plan on wearing Friday night, and it's dirty."

There was silence on the line. Lorelai smirked.

"Your thinking about telling me your plans aren't you?"

"No."

"Yes you were."

"Alright I was, so what, is there a problem?"

"No, do you want to know what it is?"

"Nooo, yes, but if you tell me, I have to tell you my plans, and I want you to wait."

"Fine, but I'll promise you this, you'll like it, it is lacy, and black, and very very tiny."

Luke just groans, and Lorelai grins.

"You want to tell me your plans yet?"

"Nooo." Luke said, very unconvincingly. (Is that a word, oh well.)

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Good, I'll let you think about it, good night Luke."

"Yeah good night, see you Friday."

"I wish you were here."

"I do too, good night, I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

I know short, but better than nothing, I have ideas for the next couple of chapters.

Next: Friday in Maine.

After that: Vow Renewal

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	15. Public Places

Hey, what is up with you guys? 5 reviews, in like two weeks, not right, on this chapter, you guys beter review, or I will take even longer than I normally do to update, and that is a long while!

* * *

It is Friday 10:00, and Lorelai is driving up to Maine, she has been in the car for an hour already, and she is bored, very bored. She still had about another 4 hours to go, she hated driving alone, all the music stations suck, nobody to talk to, she was very bored. So she decided to call Luke. 

RING RING

"Hello."

"Hey baby." _Finally his voice._

"Hey Lorelai, how are you doing?"

"Oh I'm okay, if you take into account that I'm bored out of my mind!"

"I'm sorry, how much longer do you have to drive?"

"Around 3 1/2-4 hours, and all the radios stations suck, no good music, I don't know what to do."

"I wish I could help."

"Well... now that you mention it, it has been a while since we have had phone sex."

"NO!"

"Please Luke."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm in a public place."

"So, don't they have rest rooms?"

"Yes, but I'm not doing it."

"What about it I tell you what I'm wearing?"

"No."

"Even if I tell you what my underwear look like?"

"No."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"You know sonner or later you and I will have phone sex."

"Not when either of us are in a public place."

"So you will, if neither of us are in a public place?"

"I doubt it."

"Fine."

"Good, now drop the idea."

"Fine."

"Good. Hey Lorelai, I'm gonna have to let you go, there is a customer here, I will see you when you get here."

"Aright, see you in eternity, cause it will take forever until I see you."

"Bye, I love you."

"Yeah yeah if you loved me, you would have phone sex with me."

"Bye Lorelai."

"Bye Luke, I love you too."

* * *

ETERNITY HAS ARRIVED 

Lorelai pulled up to the fair 3 1/2 hours later, after she parked her car, she walked into the entrace of the Fair.

It took her forever to find Liz's booth, she knew it was be the apple doll booth, and the fruit ice stand, but it still took her a while to find. She really underestimated the fair, it was huge, nice booths, events going on, and everyone really was in costume, this might be fun she thought.

She found a map, and was within seeing distance of Liz's booth, she could see Luke helping a man, find a neckalce, she guessed for a girlfriend or something.

She was watching Luke, heturn around, and walked over to a pole, and lean against it.

_I wonder what he is doing, Oh well, I'm gonna sneak up on him._

She started to walk fast, then she slowly snuck up behind him. She quickly and quietly wraped her arms around him, and whispered in his ear.

"What's a handsome man like you doing her, dressed in jeans and flannel, cause you should really be in some tights. They would look great on you, fit your legs, and show off you wonderful but and your great packa..."

"Aw Geez! Lorelai, once again, we are in a public place."

"I know, that makes it so much better."

"Geeze Lorelai."

Lorelai moves so she is in front of Luke, her hands still around his waist.

"You know, I don;t beleive I have said a proper hello."

"No you haven't, but we are in ..."

"A public place I know, but can't I at least kiss you?"

"If you must."

"I must."

"Okay then."

"Hello."

"Hi."

Luke leaned down just a bit, to meet her lips in a soft kiss, lingering for a while."

"Have I said hello, Luke?"

"I think you have."

"Oh well, hello again."

This time Lorelai captured Luke's lips, in a slightly harder kiss, deepening it after a few seconds. Tongues met one another, just simple carressing. They kissed like that until they heard...

"Luuuuke."

They broke apart breathless, gazing into each other's eyes, about to lean in again, when the heard...

"Luuuuke."

"What TJ?" Luke was not to happy that TJ had interupted his and Lorelai's greeting time.

"Well there is a customer, and as you know, I am injured, so I can't help her while your off kissing some girl, I also bet Lorelai wouldn't approve of you making out with a girl while your at the fair."

"TJ, first of all we weren't making out, second of all, it is Lorelai, and finallly, shut up!" Luke goes off the help the customer.

"Oh hi Lorelai, nice to see you here, your not a grump like Luke."

"Hi TJ."

"Plus your prettier."

"TJ, quit hitting on my girlfriend, you ave a wife, and if you didn't, I still might have to kick your ass."

"Fine," He whispers to Lorelai. "I told you he is a grump."

"TJ!" Just quit talking to her."

"Fine." Once again whispres to Lorelai. "He is very possesive, that is a bad sign in a relationship."

"I swear TJ, once I come over there, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Okay, calm down."

About five minutes later Luke walks over to Lorelai, after helping the customer.

"So your probably hungry."

"Yeah starving."

"When are you not?"

Loreai smacked him on his chest, but when she went to pull away, he grabbed her wrist and kissed her hard, deep, and passionately. Lasting for several minutes.

"Wow." Was all Lorelai could get out after the kiss.

"Yeah, wow."

"Okay, I didn't know you could do that in a public place, I thought it was impossible for you to show too much affection in a public place."

"Not impossible, just not a big fan."

"Right, anyway, you said something about food?"

"Yes, do you want to go out to eat, or eat the food at the fair?"

"Here at the fair."

"I figured."

They started to walk around, getting food from different stands. I was normal food you would expect at a fair, but with a little renaissance twist, such as the name, plates, and napkins they are help in, sound or are designed to look like that period of time.

So finally after 3 pretezels, 2 corndogs, a cotton candy, 2 fruit ice, salad and a bottle af water, they were ready to head back the booth. (salad and water for Luke of course)

"Are you sure they don't have coffee here?"

"Yes Lorelai, they sell it in the mornings, but it is almost 3 o'clock in the afternoon, nobody but you drinks coffee this late in the day."

"But you have coffee at Liz's house right?"

"Yes Lorelai, not we have to get back."

Finally around 7:30, they were ready to start load up. They put everything in the booth, and locked it up, and were heading back to Liz's house. It was nice, you entered into the living room, which connected to the dinning room and kitched, the it had two hallways, one leading to a large master bedroom, with a bathroom attached, then one leading to two smaller rooms, and a nice bathroom across the hall.

They ate dinner, Luke cooked of course, a good meal, cheese burgers, and fries. Lorelai's favorite.

Around 9:30 Luke had to help Liz and TJ get ready for bed, help change them into their pj's, and help them get into bed. Finally at 10:00 they were asleep, and Lorelai was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching TV when Luke came and sat down beside her.

"Hey baby you look tired."

"That is because I am tired."

"I'm sorry, you have to work so hard."

"It's okay, but I'm gonna get ready for bed, the fair opens at 1 tomorrow, and closed at 11, so we get to sleep in a little bit."

"That's good, you need your rest, or you are no help to Liz and TJ. Come on let's get you ready for bed."

Luke used the bathroom first, doing his nightly bed time routine, and as he lay in bed, leaning agaisnt the head board, Lorelai comes into the room, in a small, silky, black robe.

Luke's eyes widden, and he swallows a few times. As she walks over to the bed, she looses the robe, leaving her in only a small tight, black teddy. A groan from Luke. She kneels at the foot of the bed, leaning over, crawling up Luke's body, giving him a pretty good view of her chest.

"Hey I told you that I had something small and black for you." She told him as she strattles his thighs.

"Now before we go to far, I just need to ask you, how are your boys?"

"Huh?"

"You know, are you doing okay from the other day, I don't want to hurt you again."

_Is she trying to kill me, showing up in that and expecting me not to do something, whether or not I am hurt, I can't help myself, besides, the bruising is going away, and I can walk normal now, so I think we will be okay._

"Yeah, they're fine."

"Good."_

* * *

_

A while later, Lorelai lay her head on Luke's chest, still trying to regulate her breathing.

"You doing okay over there?"

"Yeah." Luke replyed still breathless, and in a little pain. Maybe he shouldn't have done that, or at least not as many times as they did, but it still felt good, so all in all it was worth it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but I'll be a little sore tomorrow."

"That's okay, a juicy rumor, will solve everything."

"No, you don't need to be telling people anything."

"Would you rather me tell them you got kneed in the balls, or that you're a little sore after massive amounts of great sex with your girlfriend, though, you might sound a little old."

"I'm not old, and you don't need to say anything."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Luke leans in and kisses her softly.

"Good night Lorelai, I love you."

"'Night Luke, love you too."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Okay, I'm gonna stop there, and I still stand by what I said before the chapter, more review, or I will take even longer than I normally do to update, and I know you guys are wondering what is gonna happen at the vow renewal, which will either be next chapter or the one after.

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	16. Some Major Stalling

I love you guys, see, if you would review a little more, I might just be a little kinder in the update timing.

Okay, the story skips ahead 4 1/2 weeks, to the Monday before the Vow Renewal. Luke has been in Maine for 5 1/2 weeks, he is supposed to be there for 7-8, the Renewal is on Friday. Just a little time table for you.

* * *

"Buuuuuut Luuuuuke, want you here." 

"I know you do, but in a couple of weeks, I will be back, and I will be there to stay."

"I know, but I need you here now, so you can go to the Vow Renewal with me." _Who knows you my parents will try to set me up with._

"I hate those things." _I really hate those things._

"I know you do, but it could be fun."

"I would have to wear a suit." _and a tie._

"But you will be with me."

"And a tie." _and stupid dress shoes._

"I'll be all prettied up."

"And stipud dress shoes." _surrounded by snobby rich people._

"With my hair done."

"Surrounded by snobby rich people."_and __fancy food and drinks._

"In a great dress."

"And fancy food and drinks." _it will be terrible._

"My dress is silver, tight, just gorgeous on me."

"It might not be so terrible." _that dress does sound nice._

"It won't be that bad."

"Probably not, but I'm stuck here for two more weeks."

"I know, and it sucks."

"I'm sorry, I wish I could be there, just a little while longer.

"Yeah, a little while longer."

"I miss you Lorelai."

"Same here Luke."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

"I know, butI still love you."

"Some how I knew that."

"Good."

"Yeah good, I talk to you tomorrow."

"Talk to you tomorrow."

* * *

"Hey doctor, how you doing?" Liz asked as her, Luke and TJ went to the doctor for their check up. 

"I'm doing fine, but that is not important, what is important, is that you and TJ are healing faster than expected, we should be able to take your cast off today."

"That's good doc."

"Yes it is, but you will have to take it easy, for a day or so, use crutches, and go to physical therapy, but you guys will be doing good."

"That is great."

The cast came off on Tuesday, and Liz and TJ were doing better, finally able to take care of themselves.

* * *

Finally Friday came for Lorelai, and she was dreading going to the renwal, her parents were probably goignto set her up with some rich jerk, and she just wanted Luke to be there. 

It was 7:30, she and Rory needed to be in Hartford by nin, and she was no where near being ready, the batchorlette party head kept her up later, than planned.

About 5 minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Rory could you get that?"

"I'm not dresses."

"Well neither am I."

"I'll get it dolls." yelled Babette from the couch.

"Hey there handsome."

* * *

WHO DO YOU THINK IS AT THE DOOR? huh? huh? huh? You probably know, I mean, I gave hints, cuase I'm not so good at the whole surprising thing, and yes I'm stalling, so you have to read a bit before you see who is at the door, ever if you do know who it is already. 

So how's the family?

Good.

The weather, is it doing good?

Yeah, it's hot here too.

Oh no, I didn't know that, I con't believe it.

Really?

No way.

Huh, never would have guessed.

Oh I can't believe sh did that.

I didn't thinks she was capable.

Yeah exspecially in a public place.

Okay, enough stalling, I just didn't want to start a new chapter, so I made up a conversation, you can fill in the blanks if you want, and yes, I am still stalling, probably getting on your nerves, causethis would get on mine too.

Oh well on with the story.

* * *

"Hey Babette, what are you doing here?" 

"I was gonna ask you the same thing beautiful."

"Well Liz and TJ are doing better, so I came down."

"Well don't you look swell,I will let you go on up to your woman now."

"Thanks Babette."

He walked upstairs, and into Lorelai's room, to see her in only a towel. her back to him, because she was looking for something to wear.

"I don't know why you bother to were any clothes, you look great with out them."

"LUUUUUUUUKE! You're here." Lorelai jumped into his arms, hugging him, her towel faling in the process, causing Luke to come in contact with bare damp skin.

"Yeah well, Liz and TJ healed sooner than they thought, they got their casts off on Tuesday, and are getting around on their own now."

"That's good, really good, becasue you are here now with me."

"This is good." Said Luke as he gave her a good look over, and a pinch on the butt.

"Oww."

"Oh did that hurt, here let me make it all better." And he kissed her long, hard, and deep, while rubbing her butt. Lorelai started to moan, and rub up and down Luke's back, down to his butt.

"Here, you go get dressed, we don't have time for that."

"I don't want to."

"I know oyu don't but we have to go to your parents thing."

"I don't wanna go."

"I know, but I will be there, which makes it better."

"Yeah a lot better."

"Good, so go get dress."

"Alright, oh yeah, I'm glad your here."

* * *

Okay, I'm gonna end it there, and I still stand by what I said last chapter, Review, Review, and REVIEW! Or else! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! 


	17. Wedding Bell Black and Blues

Thank you for the reviews! I know I keep taking so long to update, but nobody gives me suggestions, I need them, I can't come up with stuff all on my own. So give me your ideas, along side the critisism! OH I will be useing so lines ffrom the actual show, the show is not mine, I'm simply useing it for entertainment.

This is the loooooooooooong awaited chapter...

* * *

Lorelai was on cloud nine, Luke was back from Maine, not for just a few days, but for good, he didn't need to go back, Liz and TJ were doing good, so now she had him all to herself, she doesn't care that she his being selfish, she wants Luke, and she has him. 

On the ride to the Vow Renewal, Lorelai was always in consent contact with Luke. Whether she was holding hand, touching his thigh, orknee, or kissing his cheek, she needed to touch him. Not that Luke minded. He was just as happy as Lorelai that he was back in time, she would need him after bing with her parents for so long, and all the rich snobby people.

But not everybody was as glad as Lorelai about Luke's presence, not Marilyn, she just wishes she was a gardener, the two people that didn't want Luke here were Emily and Chris, he screwed up their plans.

* * *

The night before... 

Emily stopped by Christopher's place.

CHRISTOPHER'S APARTMENT  
Gigi is on the floor watching Teletubbies. Chris is working on a laptop.  
There is a knock at the door. Chris gets up to answer it.

CHRIS: Emily. Wow, this is a surprise.

EMILY: May I come in? She walks in.

CHRIS: Yes, please come in. I didn't even know you knew where I lived.

EMILY: I know all kinds of things. She looks around. Obviously you have a  
maid.

CHRIS: Yes, I have a maid-nanny combo.

EMILY: Ah. How McDonald's of you.

CHRIS: Uh, can I get you something? A tea, or coffee, or –

EMILY: I'm fine, thank you. She looks down at Gigi. So, this is the child.

CHRIS: Yes, this is Georgia. We call her Gigi.

EMILY: And her mother's still gone?

CHRIS: Yes. She's in Paris.

EMILY: All right. I'll come straight to the point, Christopher. Now, I have  
known you a long time. I watched you grow up. You were a charming boy. A  
weak, but charming boy. And to be completely honest, I never thought much of  
you. I still don't.

CHRIS: Wow. That's great of you to come by and share that with me.

EMILY: However, you have good breeding. You come from an impeccable and you  
love Lorelai. You've always loved Lorelai. You would've married her when she  
got pregnant. I know that. And you would have married her if that girlfriend  
of yours hadn't gotten pregnant with this. She gestures at Gigi. I know  
that too. Lorelai's in a relationship now, did you know that?

CHRIS: Yes, I know that.

EMILY: He owns a diner. He's a divorcee. He's uneducated, he's not a proper  
stepfather for Rory and he's completely unsuitable for Lorelai. My daughter  
is stubborn, but she's capable of greatness. And watching her settle down  
with a man who could hold her back from that is unacceptable. You, at least,  
won't hold her back.

CHRIS: Okay, Emily, I'm very confused by this speech of yours, and Gigi  
needs to be fed.

EMILY: She's getting serious with this man. I've seen it with my own eyes.  
If you want a chance with Lorelai you had better do something. And you had  
better do something now. She places an envelope on the table. Timing has  
never been your strong point, Christopher. You should see if you can change  
that. Goodbye, Gigi. Enjoy your program.

She leaves. Chris picks up the envelope and opens it.

* * *

The cermony was great, and Lorelai was goregous. She was Luke could look at or even think about, how pretty she was, how great the dress was, how he couldn't wait for the cermony to be over to he could be with her. The cermony, wasn't terribly long, but for Luke and Lorelai who's eyes were locked, it seeed like an eternity. Finally she was walking back down the aisle, and she and Luke were in the reseption hall. 

"Hey, you look amazing." Luke told Lorelai when he caught up to her in the reseption hall.

"I know."

"It's even better that you described."

Lorelai could only blush. She hugged him, she couldn't get enough of him. It felt so good, to be surrounded by him.

"Our table is this way Luke, table 7."

"Lead the way."

They sat and ate dinner, which was amazing, it was weird how good food could taste when you had endless supplies of money.

Luke and Lorelai were dancing, to a slow song, when she saw a familar face. Christoper. What was he doing here, well he does know her parents.

"Luke." Lorelai whispered

"What?"

"I was Christoper."

"What?" Lukes hissed, alittle louder than a whisper.

"Chris is here."

"Why?"

"I guess my parents invited him."

"I don't like him."

"I know, but I figured you would want to know he was here, so you could have a longer time to stop yourself from killing him."

"I'll try to be nice."

"Good."

* * *

While on the other hand Christoper was watching them, closely, very closely. He was getting angrier and drunker by the each minute that ticked by. He understood what Emily wanted him to do, steal Lorelai away from Luke. But he was begining to think it was going to be harder than originally planned.

* * *

Meanwhile Luke and Lorelai are still dance but to a fast song, and Logan comes up to them. 

"Miss Gilmore, Logan Huntzburgerdo you know where I could locate Rory?"

"Hello Logan,I believe that Rory went back to the dressing rooms, she needed to get something, probably her camera, she should be back soon.'

"Thank you Miss Gilmore."

"Lorelai."

"Huh?"

"Call me Lorelai, Miss makes me feel old."

"Oh okay, thank you Lorelai."

"Your welcome."

"What does he want Rory for?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, I think there is something goingo n between them."

"Oh."

A little while later, Lorelai had her head laying on Luke's shoulder, and they were talking about nothing.

"I'm so glad your back."

"So am I."

"I can finally kiss you again."

As to prove her point she did. It was a short kiss, followed by another, a bit longer, and deeper. When she pulled away, she stood up, and began to walk down the hallway to the dressing rooms, signaling for him to follow.

They barely make it to where they are fully hidden by the party before Lorelai jumps him. Kissing him hard, long, deep. Luke barely muffles a groan. A couple minutes into the kiss Lorelai strips him of his jacket, to see heis wearing suspenders.

"Those...are...new."

"Yeah well, I lost a little weight since I wore them lastand my pants were sliding off even with a belt."

"Awwe Lukey losing weight."

"Stop, I was a little heavier when you bought these for me, and I just got done working outside everyday for 5-6 weeks. So stop mocking."

"I'm not mocking, I kinda like 'em."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, they're kinda hot."

"Good."

Their lips are fused together again. Just as hot and needy as before. They make it a few more feet before Luke pushes Lorelai against the wall, his hands drop to her butt, pulling her to him, so she can feel what she is doing to him.

Lorelai's hands get a few buttons undone as the reach the door of the bridal dressing room. They open the door, still latched at the mouth, and enter the room. Little did they know, but someone had watched the whole scene.

When they are in the room, it is Luke who is presses against a wall. One of his hands goes back to her butt while the other roams her back them to her chest. He begins to kiss down her neck, to the nook of her shoulder, and starts to gentley bite, suck, lick, ans kiss.

While Lorelai moves one hand to cup Luke's front, he whimpers, a manly whinmper, but still a whimper. That whimper turns to a groan. Then she moves on to caress his back and run through his hair.

When Luke finishes with the spot on her neck, he opens his eyes to see...

"Rory!" He yells surprise.

They break apart, which for Luke is not a good thing, his pants are not doing a good enough job at hiding his arousal. He looks on the floor and finds his jacket, which will work for now.

Lorelai turns around and sees Rory and Logan, in pretty much the same state.

"Hi." Lorelai mutter.

"Hi." Rory responses.

The guys are trying to get themselves under control.

There is a long silence in the room, only rough breathing could be heard, but sooner or later is was regulated, and Lorelai finally speaks up.

"Okay we are all adults here, so let's ... I don't know...Rory, what are you doing in here with this guy!"

* * *

Meanwhile outside the door, listening in... _Rory has a guy in there, doing what?.__

* * *

"Well I thought it was pretty obvious, I mean you guys know what it is, or your just good at acting. _

* * *

_What does she mean you guys know what it is, or good acting, Luke and Lorelai were... OMG!_

The door busrt open.

"Rory, what are you doing in here with a guy!"

"Dad?"

"Chris?" Luke and Lorelai question.

"What are you doing here Dad?"

"I heard Lorelai say you were with a guy in here."

"So, Chris, why are you in the hallway that leads to this room."

"I was..I uuhh...uuumm...I needed to...talk to...Lorelai...but I ...uuumm, I saw her come this way..with Luke. So I..uuuuuhhh..followed...them."

"So you watched us this whole time?"

"Uuuuuuhhhh."

"Chris what do you want?" Lorelai was starting to get pissed, and Luke was already ready to pound the guy.

"I said I needed to talk to you."

"Fine talk."

"Well could we talk in private?"

"Rory, Logan, go on, we will catch up with you later. Rory, this conversation is not over with."

"I figured."

"Smart girl, Yale might be teaching you something."

After Rory and Logan leave, Lorelai ask again.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Uuumm Luke could you excuse us."

"No." Anger rising.

"Please."

"NO." Fist clenched.

"Whatever you need to talk to me about, you can say it in front of Luke."

"Okay. I think...we...you...I...I think you should give us another chance."

"What?"

"I think we should get another chance."

"I heard that, but in what universe do you think I want to be with you?"

"And the fact that I'm with Lorelai."

CHRIS: For now!

LUKE: What does that mean, for now? What is that, a threat?

CHRIS: Lorelai and I belong together. Everyone knows it! I know it, Emily  
knows it!

LUKE: What?

CHRIS: Look, I blew it, okay? I know that I blew it. To Lorelai You  
waited, and I didn't come through, and now you're with him. But it's not too  
late!

LORELAI: Chris, don't.

CHRIS: It's not too late. I know it's not too late. Emily told me it wasn't  
too late! Luke glares at Lorelai. She looks guilty. I mean, that's why I'm  
here, okay? I know you're with him. But it's for now, it's not forever. It's  
just for now. I know that.

LORELAI: Luke, I don't know what he's talking about!

"Yes you do Lorelai, we have a kid together, we can be a family, Mom, Dad, kid."

LUKE: Oh, really? Well then, where the hell were you when she got the  
chicken pox and would only eat mashed potatoes for a week, or where were you  
when she graduated high school, or started college? Huh? Who the hell moved  
her mattress into her dorm, and out of her dorm and back into her dorm  
again?

LORELAI: Luke, please. This is not the time.

CHRIS: Where I was doesn't concern you. Rory is my daughter, and Lorelai's  
daughter, and that's it.

"And I'm with Lorelai, and have been more of a father to Rory than you ever have."

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I am her dad!"

"And you where never there." came from an unexpected voice. Rory decided to come back.

"Rory, I'm your dad."

"But you were never there, you would say you were gonna call, but you never did, you stood me up more times than I can remember. No birthday, cards, gifts for Christmas, but Luke came through. He was there he took your place along time ago, you may be myfather biologically, but Luke I have seen him as a dad for a long time. I remember when I was littleI cried for a week, because mom told me Luke wasn't my real father, but it doesn't change the fact that he's my dad in more ways you could even hope to be."

"Rory, don't you want us to be a family, I can be there."

"I have a family, it is mom and Luke, you don't fit in there. Sorry, but your my father, not my dad, there's a difference."

Chris looks like he's gonna cry, then his expression goes from sad to pissed quick.

"Who do you think you are playing daddy to my kid, and stealing Lorelai from me?"

Christoper charges Luke, who stops him with a punch to the gut. Chris fall to the ground, but pulls himself back up, still short of breath from the blow, but gets up and plows into Luke. All hell breaks loose.

They are in a huge fight, on the ground, breaking a few things, but Lorelai successfuly pulls them apart.

"GET THE HELL OUTA HERE CHRISTOPER!" He walks away with a limp, black eye, and fat lip.

Luke is in worse shape though, when he went to the ground, his arm hit the couch at a weird angle.

"Luke are you okay." Both girls rush to his side.

"I think my arms broke."

"Shit, Rory, go get my car, and bring it around, I'm gonna take him to the hospital." A groan from Luke.

"Are you in pain baby?"

"No I hate the hospital."

Lorelai just smirks and pecks him in the lips.

* * *

I'm gonna end it there, or the chapter will go on and on and on and on forever! REVIEW& GIVE IDEAS, OR UPDATES WILL GET LESS AND LESS! PLEASE! 


	18. A Broken Arm, Ribs, and Record

Thank you guys for the reviews and ideas, they really do help. Last chapter, I got 5 reviews, let's shot for 8-10 for this chapter okay.

* * *

Luke was worse off at the end of the fight. Not that he was weaker, not by any means, he was just caught off guard and hit the couch at an odd angle. When Christoper plowed into him, he pushed him off, farther into the room. Then while the fighting was happening, Chris slipped on Luke's jacket on the floor, pulling Luke wiht him by his hot suspenders. As Luke fell, his right side hit the couch, HARD,his arm took most of the blow, turning it in a direction it was not suposed to be turned. 

Lorelai helped him up, and helped him walking out of the room.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm...not...sure. My side...hurts...either my...ribs are...broken or badley...bruised."

"Awe my poor baby."

"Yeah, yeah, poor baby."

"Have I said thank you?"

"I don't believe so."

"Well thank you my big, tough, stron..."

"LORELAI GILMORE!"

"Yes mother."

"What happened to Christoper, he is hurt."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I did Lorelai, and he said that your barbarick boyfriend beat him up."

"Well he didn't tell you the whole story now did he? He followed us, told me to break up with Luke, the Rory told him off, then he charged Luke, who by the way is hurt worse."

"What do you mean that Rory told him off?" Ignoring the stuff about Luke, she didn't care.

"He was going on and on about how we should be a family..."

"Which you should."

"NO mother, we shouldn't he was never there, Luke was and is, he is more of Rory's father than Chris could ever hope to be."

"You are saying that this lumberjack man, that owns a diner is a better father toRory than her real dad? Christoper is of good breading, money..."

"And I don't care, he is immature, and you can't count on him, I don't love him mother, we were together as teens, we don't fit as adults, Luke, who right now need to go to the hospital, is a great man, so if will excuse us, we should really be going."

"I will not move, this needs to be disscused right now."

"NO it doesn't you have guest out there, and Luke has a broken arm, andpossibly broken ribs, and needs to be taken care of."

"If he is such a tough man that you make him out to be, he can wait."

"He shouldn't have to mother, so now move, go back to your wedding, be with your guest, and precious Christoperwhile Luke and I go to the hospital, and don't call, cause you and I we're done! Good-bye mother!"

"Good-bye Mrs. Gilmore." Luke thought he better not be rude, or she might hate him even more if possible.

As they were walking out, trying not to draw attention to themselves, Christoper walks up to them.

"What do you want Chris?" Luke wa the first to speak

"I hurt you."

"Chris this is not the time or the place and it will never be, so just leave Luke andI alone."

"NO, I hate that you are with this guy, and that he is playing daddy to my kid!"

"Well if you were there, you could have played daddy to your kid."

"Now more Chris, before I beat you with one good arm."

"Fine, but this is not over."

"Yes it is, we are not meant to be and never were."

"We are, we are meant to be together."

"OMG you're like a broken record."

"Come on Lorelai, I need to get to hospital...I never thoughtI would say that."

"Yeah, come on."

They finally get outside to the car.

"What took you guys so long?"

"We had a run in Grandma and your dad."

"Oh, let's get you to the hospital Luke, you need to get looked at."

"UUUuuuuurrrrggggg."

"Yes we know baby, you don't like hospitals."

"They smell funny, and I just don't like them."

"We know, but hte sooner we get you taken care of, the sooner we can go home and I can take care of you." Lorelai added with a dirty grin.

"Aw Geeze."

"Come on mom, I don't want to hear that."

At the hospital.

"Mr. Danes, after reviewing your x-rays, we discovered that you indeed do have a broken right arm, 2 cracked ribs, and 4 bruised ones. We need to get your arm in a cast, and your gonna have to wear a wrap around your abdomen, today, we will wrap you with some ice, but in a couple of days, it will just be the wrap."

"How long is his arm gonna be in the cast?"

"Well, the cast is gonna be all the way up tothe middle of his upper arm, but it should heal rather quickly, probably 4 weeks, but you will need physcal therapy afterward. You wil also need some one with you to help you. And the wrap will only be for about 2 weeks."

"This sucks." Luke mummbled.

"What Luke."

"Nothing."

"Okay."

"Alright, Luke, let's go get your arm in a cast, and show I assume Lorelai will be watching you, her how to wrap you up."

"Oh, something that might make it a little better, you can choice to color of the cast."

"Woohoo." Luke says with mo enthusiasm.

"Doc will you excuse us for just a moment."

"Sure."

"Luke, what is your problem?"

"Nothing."

"No there's something."

"I'm fine."

"Alright, what color do you want?"

"I don't care."

"Okay pink it is."

"What no Lorelai."

"Doctor, I think he's ready."

"No,I don't want a pink cast."

"Alright, how about red?" The doctor offered

"That's better."

"What no, you would look so good in a hot pink cast."

"No Lorelai."

* * *

When they arrived in Stars Hollow they went to the diner so Luke could get his stuff. 

"Luke your gonna stay with me for a while, so I can watch after you."

"I don't need anyone to watch after me."

"Yes you do, the doctor said you will."

"The doctor doesn't know what he's talking about."

"You mean the man who went to college for probably 8 years, and has been a doctor for what looks like 100 years doesn't know what he's talking about. I think he does."

"I'm fine."

"Okay, show me, fix me show coffee, then some pancakes."

"Alright."

"He mastered the coffee, it's not to hard with one hand, but the pancakes gave him trouble, he couldn't mix the batter, and the bowl fell over."

"Damn it."

"You alright?" Lorelai looked over the back of the couch.

"Yeah, the bowl fell, I'll get it cleaned up."

About 5 minutes later.

"Ahh."

"What, Luke?"

"Nothing."

"Luke, come on, just let me help you."

"No, I can do it."

"Luke, your being stuborn."

"So."

"Luke please, not for you, but for me, I will worry if I leave you hear, plus you can't wrap yourself and do other things."

"Like what."

"Like getting dressed, showering, just things like that."

Lorelai had walked over to him during the course of the conversation. At the moment she had her hands on his shoulders.

"Please Luke."

"Fine." He hissed out.

"Good." With that she gave him a peck on the lips.

Then when she pulled away she gave him a hug, a very gentle hug, which was weird, cause he had an ice pack sticking out of his side, covered by his t-shirt.

"Now let's get your stuff."

"Okay."

"Good. Now do you have a bag?"

"Yeah I'll get it."

* * *

They get all his stuff, clothes, toiletries, etc. 

"Now we are home."

"Good."

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled, Rory had dropped them off at the diner and walked home.

"In my room!"

"Good, we're home!"

"Okay!"

"Luke, let's go upstairs, and get ready for bed, we have had a long day."

"Okay."

"Rory, we're going to bed!"

"Good night!"

"'Night Rory!" Both Luke and Lorelai yelled.

Up in Lorelai's room.

"Come on Luke, let me help."

"No. I've got it."

They have been argueing for the last five minutes. Luke needs help getting undressed, but he won't let Lorelai help.

"Luke, I have undressed you before."

"It's different."

"I know, but Luke, you need to let me help or your gonna end up hurting yourself even worse."

"No."

"Okay."

As he trys to he falls on the bed.

"Ahh shit, ahhhhh."

"Luke, wil you let me help you now."

"Fine!"

"Good now come here."

"I can't move that well."

"Okay, I'll come to you."

She gets his shirt off, and then his pants.

"Do you wantto sleep inyour underwearor flannel pajama bottoms."

"The flannel ones." He didn't want Rory to come in and see him in his underwear.

"Alright come here." She starts to pull on his boxers briefs.

"What are you doing?"

"You don't sleep inunderwear and flannel bottoms do you."

"No." He says in a sigh.

"Okay then."

"Geeze this is embarrasing."

"Why Luke, why is it so embarrasing?"

"I'm not a baby, I shouldn't need help."

"I know your not a baby, but you are hurt, it is okay to need help every once in awhile."

"Whatever."

"Luke I mean it, it's just me, let me halp, you have helped me so much, and you helped Liz and TJ, it's your turn, please let me help."

"Okay, I'm just used to being able to do everything myself, not needing help."

"I know, but we are in a relationship Luke, we work together, you don't have to do everything yourself now, I want to help, not embarrass you."

"Alright."

He leaned in and gave her a kiss. A soft lingering kiss, thanking her for being understanding and helping.

"Okay, now let's you you to bed."

* * *

I'm gonna end it there, I have nowhere else to go in this chapter. I will try to update tomorrow or the next day. I stress the word try. If you tell me what you want.I don't know what I want next, so tell me and I will work it in. 


End file.
